Exchange Rate
by irishrose2
Summary: Buffy and Angel somehow get body switched. Set BTVS season 5AtS season2
1. Default Chapter

Exchange Rate  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: BTVS season 5 and AtS season 2.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just borrow them. They belong to Joss and I slip them back into the vault when I'm done with them.  
  
Description: Presto-Switcho, Angel and Buffy trade for a day. Much funniness ensues.  
  
Distribution: Take it if you want it, just tell me where you put it.  
**********  
  
Buffy was sitting at the bar. The Bronze was pretty packed even for a Thursday. The scoobs had insisted that she come out and enjoy an evening of dancing and fun. She had been pretty down since Riley had left. After trying to get her to join in the dancing all evening Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya had finally given up and were all crowded onto the dance floor. She couldn't blame them for being all couplish. That's what couples did, and right now she was decidedly un-couplish. Nope, no couple here. Just single old solitary Buffy.   
  
"Hey, you're Buffy right?" said a fairly cute guy as he sat next to her at the bar. Of coarse, that could be the liberal amounts of alcohol she was consuming when the others weren't watching. Didn't want to remind them of cave-Buffy.  
  
"Um, yeah. and you are....?" she asked.  
  
"Max. We had a class together, but I haven't seen you on campus in a while." He supplied. "So, you..here with someone tonight?" He asked, with a fairly hopeful look to his face.  
  
"Just some friends. They decided I was being too boring since my last boyfriend dumped me." Buffy nervously added, "and that's probably more information than you wanted."   
  
"No, no, that's ok. I mean...not OK, ok, but...well, you know what I mean. You do know what I mean?" He asked.  
  
"At the moment I'm not sure," Buffy truthfully answered. This guy seemed nice, maybe she could squeeze a few drinks out of him, her cash was getting a little low. "But maybe after a few more of these I'll understand perfectly." Buffy said holding up her mixed drink with a smile.  
  
"I think that can be arranged." He smiled. It was a big goofy kind of smile. Not unlike Riley's, Buffy thought to herself.   
  
A few drinks and some dancing later. Buffy and Max were both fairly intoxicated and talking non stop. Max shared that he too had just come off a bad break up and the two seemed to be commiserating well.   
  
"You know, they all think they know whasss best for me. Be NORMAL Buffy. Open UP Buffy. Be TOUGH Buffy. Be NEEEEEDY Buffy. Why can't I just be Buffy, Buffy....Buffy?" she slurred out with a slight frown.  
  
"You are 100% right" Max agreed. " You ssshould just be you. Ifff they can't deal, mmmove on!" He too slurred.  
  
"Oh, they m..move on all right. Last one by helicopter no less. The one before moved on to SEVERAL others, and 'fore that, the guy moved right on to LA. HA!" Buffy blurted out, "Angel....he decided I needed normal. pppffft...normal. I wish for one..one week he knew what it was to be me. Then we'd sssee about normal." Buffy said, with no small amount of contempt.  
  
Max smiled. This was what he had been waiting for. He didn't even think this one would go for it. It was no small secret she was the slayer. And he was certain he had seen Anyanka with the girl earlier. Well, no matter. She had said the magic words.  
  
"Wish granted." Max said.  
  
**********  
  
Angel fell off the bar stool he was sitting on. Ok, that was strange. And he felt...drunk? That can't be right. He hadn't had anything with alcohol tonight. He had simply shown up at Caritas to sing for Lorne and maybe find out where Dru and Darla had skipped off to. He wanted to make sure they were well away from LA.   
  
"Hey, you OK there?" some guy was staring down at him and giving him a hand up.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Angel asked. That was when Willow came running up. The strange guy simply walked off after helping him stand. "Willow? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, we came together remember? You OK Buffy? I mean, you didn't hit your head or anything did you?" She asked him.  
  
"No..why'd you call me..." Angel paused. He suddenly realized this wasn't Caritas, this was "the Bronze."  
  
"I didn't, I called you Buffy. That being your name and all. You should probably sit down." Willow said rather worriedly  
  
"No, I'm...I'm fine. A little confused maybe. How did I get here?" he asked.  
  
"OK, no more drinks for you. Apparently slayer power doesn't protect you from inebriation." Willow teasingly shook her finger.  
  
"Willow, why do you keep calling me Buffy. I mean, Angel isn't that hard a name and it's not like we look anything alike. Now Spike and Buffy maybe." Angel laughed at his little joke and decided Willow was right, he was drunk. Not so nice a drunk either, Angel frowned.  
  
Willow just stared at Angel with a very perplexed look on her face.  
  
"Buffy, you're not Angel, you're....Buffy." Willow reached into her pocket and pulled out her compact, opening the mirror and turning it to Buffy's face. "See...blond, beautiful, Buffy."   
  
Angel just stared into the mirror. He hadn't seen a reflection in well over two centuries and the one he vaguely remembered didn't look anything like this one. The one looking back at him was....Buffy? Angel brought his hands up and traced the contours of the face, watching in the mirror all the while. He brushed the blond hair that framed the face and brought a strand up to look at. That was when he noticed them. Two small round globes looking back at him from his chest. Angel pulled the neckline back a little and glanced to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
  
"Buffy!!!" Willow shouted and grabbed his arm, pulling him off to the side of the stairs.   
  
"Oh my god." Angel suddenly felt very sober, he grabbed Willow by the arms, "Willow, you have to believe me. I am NOT Buffy, I'm Angel. I don't know how this happened, but somehow I have been put into Buffy's body. We need to find out where she is and put me back in MY body."  
  
"That's it Buffy, I'm taking you to the hospital. I'm going to get Tara and the others. Stay right here and DON'T Move." Willow commanded as she moved toward the dance floor.   
  
Angel quickly decided that going to the hospital was not a great idea at the moment. Maybe he could get Giles to understand. Or maybe he would think he had a head injury too. At the moment neither his head or his stomach was feeling really great, but if he let Willow take him to the hospital.....no, he couldn't take that chance. With the decision made, Angel slipped out the front door of the Bronze. Maybe a walk would help him figure out what to do.  
  
**********  
  
"mooooooooooon" Buffy trailed off. She looked down to find a microphone in her hand. Huh, that was strange. She looked to her left and saw a screen with words scrolling across it. Kareoke......she was singing kareoke. She was so going to strangle that Max guy for getting her drunk..er...and taking her to a kareoke bar. That was when she noticed that this wasn't your typical bar. Somehow, she had managed to end up in a DEMON kareoke bar. She didn't even know those existed, much less in Sunnydale.  
  
Suddenly a glass shattered and there was a tall green demon, in a white suite, staring at Buffy. He suddenly started coming towards her and Buffy shot off the bar stool she was sitting on and took up a defensive position, with the microphone still in her hand. She figured that she could use it to brain him with maybe, or tie up at least. Of coarse, she wasn't sure what to do about the other 2 dozen demons in the bar.  
  
"Hey folks, that song just gets better every time huh?" The green demon said. "You all just give me and the big guy here a few moments." He continued as he reached around and pulled the microphone cord out of the box. He then put his hands up in a non threatening pose as he strolled up to Buffy.   
  
"Not every day I get a, um...person..like you in my club. It would tend to scare off my clientele. Now, I'm strictly a non-fighting kind of guy, so lets move this off stage and I think I can clear things up a bit for you. By the way, the names Lorne." He said as he held one hand out for her to take. Buffy glanced around a moment and was getting more confused by the moment. None of the demons seemed to even notice her, and this big green guy was being fairly nice to her. Deciding to take the least likely route to end up with her sudden death, Buffy took the offered hand and let the demon usher her off the stage. She could always kill him later she though.  
  
"So pumpkin, you want to tell me how you ended up in the bug lug's body?" He asked, once he had drawn her to a more private area of the bar.   
  
"Huh?" Buffy managed.  
  
"Angel's body, how'd you end up in it? And, if you don't mind me asking, who are you? I mean, I know you're a..." he glanced around before whispering, "slayer" he continued in a normal voice, "kind of hard to miss that, but a name would be nice."  
  
Buffy simply stared dumbfounded at the demon. She wasn't sure she was hearing him right. Must have been all those drinks. Funny she didn't really feel that buzzed anymore though.   
  
"Hello?!? Lorne to Houston, come in Houston. Anyone there?" He said, waving a hand in front of her.  
  
"Um, yeah. Did you just say I had Angel's body?" She asked.  
  
"You got it sweet cheeks. Not that I could show you in the mirror or anything, but yeah." He said  
  
Buffy brought her hands up and looked at them. They definitely weren't hers. Decidedly masculine, big, and familiar. She knew these hands. They were Angel's hands. She glanced down at her body. Black pants, shoes, black silk shirt. She was wearing Angel's clothes...on HIS body. That was when the rest of the world turned black as the floor came up to meet her.  
  
**********  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Buffy slowly awakened to the feel of a comfortable bed and a nice puffy pillow under her head. A dream, it had all been a dream. A very weird dream. Boy, she could really hand it to whom ever handed out the dreams, that one was a doozie. Buffy turned over in bed and realized behind her closed eyes that it was awfully bright in her room. Maybe she should peek at the clock, didn't want Dawn to be late for school. She peeked open one eye and saw a very large green demon staring at her.  
  
"AAH!!!" Buffy shouted and shot backward in the bed.  
  
"AAH!!!" the green guy shouted and shot backward off the bed to land with a very ungraceful thump in the floor.  
  
"Jimminy crickets sweety, give a guy a heart attack why don't you!" He said, standing up and brushing off his suit.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy said sheepishly, now remembering the earlier scene in the bar. "You startled me. I mean, I'm not used to waking up to a big green guy with horn sitting on my bed. Hey, whose bed is this anyway. Where am I?" Buffy looked around taking in the plush setting in the room. Not to mention the two other people standing by the door staring at her. "Wesley? Cordelia?"  
  
"Angel" Wesley greeted with no warmth at all.  
  
"Oh, yeah...forgot I got me a brand new...er...old...body. Man I swear, any more body swapping and I'm buying some hot glue, or soul staple gun, or whatever."  
  
"Angel," Wesley began, "don't think for a minute that we are fooled into trusting you again. What ever you are playing here, know that we will figure it out." Wesley glared at her, as Cordelia just stared at the ceiling and impatiently tapped her foot.  
  
"Jeez, what'd Angel do to piss you guys off?" Buffy asked   
  
"You know perfectly well what you did!" Cordelia spat out.  
  
"Um, guys, I'm not Angel. Larry here..." Buffy started  
  
"Lorne" the demon said  
  
"Lorne here, can tell you that. Though I'm not sure how. Say, how did you know I wasn't Angel?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, you see pumpkin, when you sing I can read you, and you popped in here last night in the middle of Angels number. The switch practically slapped my upside the head. Kind of hard to miss." Lorne explained. "I took the liberty of calling Wesley and Cordy here after your little floor hug in the club. If anyone can get you back, they'll do it."  
  
"Well, if this isn't Angel then who...?" Wesley asked  
  
"Oh, come on Wes! You mean to tell me you don't recognize the girl who fired you when you see her?" Buffy joked. Then noticed Wesley's jaw clench at the comment, but soon fade back to normal.  
  
"Buffy?" It came out as more statement than question.   
  
"No way!" Cordelia blurted out, "you're telling me Buffy is in there instead of Angel?"  
  
"It would appear so." Wesley said. "Buffy, have you any idea how you came to be in possession of Angel's body?"  
  
"Nope. Not a clue. Last thing I remember was getting good and sloshed at the Bronze and the *poof* I'm sitting in some demon kareoke bar." Buffy said.  
  
"Fascinating. But, if you're in Angel's body, then.....where's Angel?" Wesley asked.  
  
"You got me." Buffy said. Suddenly hearing a rumbling echo throughout the room. "Hmm, feeling a little hungry. Got any snacks around here, um....Lorne? I could go for some pretzels right about now." Buffy asked.  
  
"Um, Buffy," Wesley started, "I know you may not be Angel, but that body is still that of a vampire. I would venture. The sustenance you need can't be gained from pretzels." He finished with a rather hesitant look at her to see if she understood what he was saying.  
  
"Oh. Oooh, you mean I have to...." Buffy now looked wildly from face to face with panic. "I have to drink.....you know...blood???"   
  
Wesley shook his head affirmatively.  
  
"Oh my. I think I'm gonna be sick. Can a vampire get sick? 'Cause, I think I'm gonna be sick." Buffy rambled leaning back down on the pillows behind her.  
  
**********  
  
Angel had walked though the streets of Sunnydale for an hour, managing to evade several vamps before they saw him. In his current semi-drunk state, he didn't think it wise to get into any battles. He still hadn't figured out what he was going to do, or how he was going to get back to his own body yet. Maybe he could wait until morning and then try to explain things to Giles and Willow when they didn't think him hung over or head injured. Of coarse, he wasn't sure how to explain that he was in Buffy's body, but something had to be done.  
  
Angel felt a few painful jabs in his stomach again, but the were soon replaced by a serious tingle, he had quickly learned to recognize as a vampire radar. Suddenly he found himself flanked by two vampires. New and hungry from the looks of them. "Hey guys, how about we not do this tonight, and I'll let you live?" Angel asked. He was answered by a growl from one as the other lunged at him.  
  
Angel quickly spun to evade the lung, but not fast enough. He was caught by one shoulder and spun the opposite direction, just as the other vamp threw a right punch, catching him square in the jaw. Angel put every ounce of effort he could muster from the alcohol addled body into fighting the vamps and managed to dispatch them after a few minutes. He stood there panting and leaning over with his hand propped on his knees, and suddenly realized that every part of his was hurting. He could already spy several bruises forming and his head was pounding almost as hard as it was spinning.   
  
"Well, well, well....If it isn't SunnyD's very own Goldilocks. Already dispatched two bears I see. Care to have a go at the third, luv? Though, fighting isn't exactly what I had in mind." Angel heard, in a voice he was all too familiar with.  
  
"Spike," Angel said, "Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse," and he tossed his hands up in as if speaking to the stars. "Then again, maybe killing you is just what I need to make it better." Angel gave Spike and evil grin, he owed this blond vampire a serious butt kicking. Angel gave Spike several punches and a kick to the head before he realized that Spike wasn't fighting back.  
  
"What's the matter Spike, afraid someone will see how bad you've become if you fight?" Angel taunted  
  
"You know I can't hit you pet," Spike retorted. Even if I wasn't chipped, I don't fancy myself bragging about besting a sloshed slayer." Spike said as he blocked a few more punches. "I can't believe you'd be so careless. You really do have a deathwish don't you?" Spike said, getting angrier by the moment. He couldn't believe the Buffy would be out patrolling in her state, or that her friends would have let her.   
  
"Told Red I'd patrol tonight. You're supposed to be out partying with your Scooby gang, forgetting soldier boy and all. Not that I think you should be all broken up about the wanker leavin' and all anyway." Spike said pointing at Buffy for emphasis. When Angel stared back at him in confusion, Spike misread it and thought he had hurt Buffy's feelings.  
  
"Oh, Slayer, sorry. I didn't mean to...I mean to say....oh Bloody hell." Spike said as he raked a hand through his hair in frustration. He glanced up saw confusion on Buffy's face. "Come on then, lets get you home before a less ethical demon decides to have a go at you." Spike said as he took Buffy's arm to usher her in the direction of her house.  
  
"Spike, what the hell is wrong with you?" Angel asked snatching his arm back from Spike.  
  
"Wow, you have had a few haven't you slayer?" Spike answered.  
  
"I'm not the slayer! Well, I guess I am at the moment, but I'm not Buffy." Angel said vehemently.  
  
"Okaaay. Slayer who's not Buffy. Ooooh, you're that not so nice Slayer. Switched bodies again then have you? I heard about that." Spike said.  
  
"No, I'm not Faith. I'm...I'm... Angel." Angel mumbled out, glancing over at Spike and expecting him to fully NOT believe him.   
  
Spike just stared at Angel for several moments before bursting out in laughter.  
  
"That's funny luv, you almost had me there." He said clutching his sides.  
  
"I'm not joking Spike." Angel bit out. "Somehow I got put into Buffy's body and now I have to figure out how to get back, and why am I telling you this?" Angel questioned as he turned around and started heading toward Buffy's house.   
  
Spike simply stared after the retreating form of the Slayer and blinked several times. Coming to his senses he jogged off after her, grabbing her arm to stop her.  
  
"All right, I'm game. If you're Angel, when did the bloody Gypsies give you your soul?" Spike asked cocking an eyebrow at Angel.  
  
"Too easy Spike...." Angel started  
  
"I meant the date." Spike interrupted.  
  
When Angel supplied the exact night that Darla had roused him and Dru to go to the Gypsy camp, Spike could only stare dumbfounded at the person before him. It looked and sounded like Buffy. It smelled like Buffy. But only one of the four vamps there would have that date committed to memory. Well, whatever had happened, Spike wasn't going to be stuck ogling after peaches in a Buffy suit. They would have to fix this, but not before a bit of taunting.  
  
"You know, I always knew you were a nancy boy, but I never thought you'd act on it." Spike said grinning madly, earning himself a sharp right from Buffy, er, Angel. Whomever. Boy was this going to get confusing! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As Spike turned to add yet another insult, a movement to his left caught his eye. He turned his head just in time to see a J'tere demon coming full speed at them. Before he could move the demon had closed the distance and began throwing punches at what it thought was the slayer.   
  
Spike jumped into the fray, fearing the J'tere's speed would be more than a drunken slayer could battle, and his fear didn't seem too far off base. Finally, Angel managed to push a well placed stake into the demons eye, but in it's death throw it managed a well placed swipe of it's paw to the right side of Angel's head, sending his world spiraling toward blackness.  
  
As the slayers body wavered and stumbled away, Spike made a last check to ensure the demon was dead. He quickly made his way to Angel as he sank to his knees. Spike instinctually made a lunge to catch him before he hit the ground completely.   
  
Spike was now hit with a dilema. An unconscious slayer, in the middle of nowhere. But this wasn't Buffy, this was Angel. But in Buffy's body. OK, so should he carry her..him? Or sling him around his shoulder? And where exactly was he going to take her, him, anyway? Buffy's house? Should he take Angel to the hospital, or maybe the watchers flat?  
  
Deciding that it may be Angel, but it was still Buffy's body, Spike picked up the small girl and quickly set off for Buffy's house. Angel was really going to owe him one for this. Spike had just made it down the walk when he saw the light go off in the livingroom. With the toe of his boot he knocked on the door, still holding an unconscious Angel.   
  
"Spike," Giles said as he opened the door "Dear lord, Buffy. Bring her in. How badly is she hurt? What happened?" Giles fired off questions in rapid succession.  
  
"Caught a wicked left but I think she'll..uh, he'll, be ok." Spike said stepping into the apartment.   
  
Angel slowly began to stir, as he felt himself being carried somewhere. He looked up into the face of... "Spike?"   
  
Feeling Angel stir and hearing his name Spike panicked and completely dropped Angel into a heap on the floor as if his arms were burning.  
  
"I..I..I wasn't carrying you, you ponce, so don't get any ideas!" Spike sputtered.  
  
"Spike!" Giles gave the blond vampire a seething glare before kneeling down next to Angel. "Buffy, are you all right? What happened?"   
  
"I'm fine Rupert, but I'm not Buffy." Angel said as he gingerly stood, dusting himself off and wincing at the new bruise he was sure was forming on his backside.  
  
Taking in the large bruise across the cheek and Angels winces at movement, Giles feared that Buffy may be more injured than she let on. "Perhaps you should sit down, you may have a serious head injury."   
  
"Why does everyone think I have a head injury? I'm not brained here, I just need to get back to my body." Angel huffed.  
  
"Uh, Giles" Spike said, "Seems our girl lost rights over her body again. That's Angel in there. Someone really should buy that girl a leash for her body, or essence, or what not."  
  
Giles glanced several times between Angel and Spike before moving to sit down. He looked again between the two, and made several motions of opening and closing his mouth as if to speak and then thinking better of it, before finally asking, "how?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I was seeing a friend of mine at a bar in LA and then all of a sudden I'm on my...well, I was in the floor at the Bronze." Angel said hesitantly, then glared at Spike as he heard a snicker from his direction. "I think we need to try and find me, er, my body that is, and see if Buffy's.....in it."Angel said hearing yet another little laugh escape Spike, "and so help me Spike I will stake you if I hear another sound!"   
  
After trying several times to reach the hotel in LA as well as Wesley and Cordelia, everyone had given up at the prospect of finding Angel's body tonight. Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya had made their way back to Buffy's house. After being apprised of the situation Willow had commented that now Buffy's earlier behavior at the club made sense.   
  
"Well, except for the groping thing." Willow said, drawing out a flustered comment about being confused from Angel.  
  
After several hours of searching the books for spells which could switch bodies and Angel going on an eating binge that would shame a Sumo wrestler, Giles finally called an end to the searches for the night.  
  
"Well, given your apparent injury and the late hour, I suggest you try to rest. You can stay here I suppose. But, you need rest. Buffy's body isn't quite as resilient as yours, nor immortal. It needs time and nourishment to heal. We will begin research first thing in the morning and try to locate you body as well as Buffy and put things right."  
  
"Um, what 'bout the little bit?" Spike questioned. "Dawn's bound to pick up that our boy here isn't exactly her big sis."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to tell her the truth I suppose. In the morning when everyone's rested, we'll all meet back here and continue to research. We still don't know why this happened or who did it."   
  
Angel made to stand up, but as he did he felt those dull pains again in his stomach, but stronger this time. Strong enough to halt his movements.   
  
"Angel?" Giles asked worriedly.  
  
Angel just continued to make faces as the pain seemed to subside a bit. "I think maybe she ate something bad before the switch. I'll be ok." Angel said  
  
"Or could be the fact you practically cleaned out Buffy's kitchen." Spike pointed out.  
  
"Yes, well, if it continues we may need to have it checked." Giles said.   
  
"I don't plan on being in this body that long." Angel said as he started up the stairs.  
  
"Hey!" Spike shouted. "Just where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To bed Spike. That's usually where I sleep." Angel answered impatiently.  
  
"No, you usually sleep in YOUR bed. That up there is Buffy's bed. Don't seem quite right you getting to sleep in it." Spike huffed  
  
"Spike, what the hell are you talking about?" Angel stared at Spike a moment trying to see what the bleached vampire was really complaining about.   
  
Spike's brain finally kicked back in and he thought to cover his tracks before Angel could figure out his jealousy. "Nothing, it's nothing. You uh, you run right on up and get some sleep. You've got the body looking completely knackered. I'll uh, be back in the morning." Spike said and quickly made his way out the door.  
  
"Ok, what was THAT all about?" Angel turned and asked the group who had all grown suddenly silent.  
  
"Oh, Spike's in love with Buffy, no big." Anya said with a flip of her hand.  
  
Angel started laughing as he turned to head back up the stairs. "And they thought *I* had a head injury!" He laughed.  
  
********** 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
*notice-I am bumping the rating on this chapter up to "R" just in case* You've been warned  
  
**********  
  
"Here we go, nice shot of "O" pos. Just like Angel likes." Cordelia said crossing the room and stopping the glass just inches from Buffy's face.   
  
"Ugh, there no way I can drink that..." She said, just as she felt the bones of her face shift and an overwhelming sensation of need. "Oh my gosh! Did I just vamp face?" Buffy asked as her eye widened. She brought her hand up to feel her forehead and nose, then traced her new fangs, accidentally cutting one of her fingers. "Ow!" and without thinking brought the finger back to her mouth and lightly sucked on the wound. That was when she noticed a small moan escape from her unbidden.  
  
Buffy jerked the finger from her mouth and leaned over to spit the small amount of blood on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"Hey!!" Lorne protested indignantly. "Watch the rug!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Buffy waved he hands in the air as she tended to do when nervous. This drew an incredulous look from Cordy and a small laugh from Wesley.  
  
"Well, perhaps we can solve this before you actually *need* to feed." Wes stated. "We should begin research immediately."  
  
"Yeah, and my guess is we should start with Wolfram & Hart." Cordelia said, crossing her arm across her chest, spilling a little of the forgotten shot of blood on her dress. "Oh man, I just got this dress. Can't even be around Angel thirty minutes and he's already ruining my clothes." She said as she sat down the glass and picked up a towel off the chair next to her and blotted at the stain.  
  
Buffy smiled a moment then found herself edging up and off the bed and toward Cordy. Just as she grabbed Cordelia's arm to lap at the blood, she came back to her senses and dropped it. Glancing around she noted that everyone was now staring at her with mouths gaping open.   
  
"Man, this is gone take some getting used to. Wes, I want my body back...now." Buffy said, staring hard at the ex-watcher.  
  
"Uh, yes, of coarse. Perhaps we should get you to the hotel. It appears you may have some difficulty with controlling Angels demon aspects."   
  
"Tell me about it. How do I make this go back, anyway?" Buffy indicated to her face.  
  
"I believe concentration is the key." Wes offered.  
  
"Great..." Buffy muttered "switch my body and expect me to concentrate, jeez."  
  
**********  
  
Back at the hotel, Wes and Cordelia were skimming through books as Buffy tried repeatedly to force Angels face to shift back to it's human visage. Concentration didn't seem to work. She had tried pushing on the bones with her hands, she had tried visualization, and even trown in cursing for good measure. They had been at things a few hours now and she was growing tired. They had tried to call Giles, but got no answer. They had even tried calling Buffy's house, but seemed to come up with nothing but busy signals each time. Buffy finally announced that she was going to get some sleep as Wes showed her to Angels room.   
  
After a long shower, Buffy had fallen into a light sleep. She hadn't been sleeping long before she woke with a feeling that she wasn't alone. Glancing around, her vampiric eyesight finally landed on a figure standing near the window. Just as she made out the face, she whispered "Darla?" This couldn't be right. Darla was dust. She had seen her dusted. Darla was definitely dust buster food.   
  
"Hello lover, miss me?" Darla said as she sauntered up to the bed.  
  
"What the, who....how?" Buffy sputtered, still not quite believing her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm, not much for speech these days are you Angel?" Darla cooed, stroking the side of Angels face with the back of her hand. "That's ok, there are much...better...things we can do." she said as she leaned down to place a kiss on Buffy's lips.  
  
Buffy reared back in the bed. "What the hell are you.... You were gonna kiss me! Ewww! I'm definitely of the guy liking variety here sister."  
  
"Whatever you want baby." Darla said still pursuing Angel up the bed.   
  
Buffy had regained more composure and she brought her fist up to connect with Darla's face. Then a leg came up, kicking her off the bed and several feet back. Buffy jumped off the bed and took up a defensive position as Darla stood back up.   
  
"Haven't seen this side of you in a while Angel." She smiled a knowing smile.  
  
"Look, I don't know how you got back to being undead, but you better leave Angel alone. We may not be able to be together, but he's still mine! Or at least not yours. And I am the *really* jealous type." Buffy said as she glanced around looking for anything she could use as a stake.   
  
Darla backed up a few steps cautiously. "Angel, what...what are you talking about?" Darla asked with a very confused expression.  
  
"I'm talking about you. I see your skanky, blond, vampire butt near Angel again, I will stake you in a heartbeat. Angel staked you the first time, but I'll do it the second. Actually, I guess that being in his body and all, it'll be Angel staking you again won't it?" Buffy quipped with a smirk of her own.  
  
"You won't kill me Angel, not after everything...."  
  
"Guess again." Buffy said smiling her best evil smile and stepping toward Darla with a prowess she seldom exhibited.   
  
Darla took one more look at Buffy and then bolted for the door she had come in.   
  
"Man, I thought she'd never leave!" Buffy said as she made her way back to the bed and crawled under the covers, falling back to sleep in moments.   
  
**********  
  
The next morning, after much discussion, the AI team decided that a direct approach to Wolfram and Hart would be best and that cornering Lindsey might pay off more than talking to anyone else. They would go to Lindsey's apartment and interrogate him. Once decided everyone made to leave the hotel for the drive to Lindsey's. Wes and Cordelia confidently strode out the front door not noticing Buffy right behind them. As soon as she stepped from the shadow, Buffy felt an intense burning and yelped, jumping back into the shadows. Her skin was searing and her hair smoking.   
  
"Angel, er, Buffy...that body is still that of a vampire. You must remember the limitations that poses. We have no idea what would become of you or Angel should that body be destroyed." Wesley chided. Seeing the embarrassed look on Buffy's face, he quickly covered. "I would imagine it is difficult for you in this situation. Angel usually waits for us in back of the building. There is plenty of cover there to keep you from harm." Buffy nodded her understanding and went back inside.  
  
**********  
  
They arrived at the apartment and relishing her new power, Buffy kicked in the door just before running smack into the barrier across the threshold. Stumbling back a step and rubbing her nose grudgingly, Buffy watched as Wes and Cordelia walked into the apartment.   
  
A man poked his head around the corner of a door way while tying his tie. "You know Angel, there's this funny little custom they have now a days, it called KNOCKING!" He said annoyingly. "Now that you've beaten down my door, why don't you come in. Oh, I'll be sending you the bill for that by the way."  
  
Buffy tested the threshold with one hand before walking into the room, eliciting a strange look from the man now standing with his hands on his hips.  
  
"So, to what do I owe this displeasure Angel. You just miss my smiling face or is there a point to your little breaking and entering session?" the stranger asked.  
  
"How about you tell us what Wolfram & Hart is up to and we go from there." Cordelia said, narrowing her eyes and attempting to look very threatening.  
  
"Yes, especially concerning any recent plans regarding Angel." Wesley added, rolling his eyes at Cordelia's attempt.  
  
"Oh sure, I'll just sell out my employers and take out an ad telling them I'm awaiting my gruesome death." Lindsey answered. "Or not."   
  
Buffy decided to take the initiative. This guy apparently thought she was Angel, and she could use that to her advantage. Concentrating, she closed her eyes and willed her appearance to change to that of the vampire. She then crossed the room in three quick steps and grabbed the handsome stranger by the shoulders. She spun him around and poised her fangs just over Lindseys neck. "Now, you tell us what you evil lawyer guys are up to, or I drain you. Simple choice." Buffy said.   
  
"Go ahead," Lindsey said. "If I talk, they kill me anyway. Besides, you being all soulful, we both know you're bluffing."  
  
Buffy was holding the guy so closely that all of her senses seemed to be singing. She noticed the confidence that rolled off of him in waves, mixed with only a small amount of fear and resignation. She noticed the sound of his heart pumping his blood throughout his body. She noticed the smell of him, clean and crisp with a sharp edge that she knew must be his cologne. She noticed the scratchy feel of his starched shirt under her hands, and the rest of him that she held firmly pressed against her to prevent his escape.  
  
She was getting more than little turned on buy this handsome stranger. Lindsey angled his head a little more, as if a teasing invitation for Buffy to bite him. Without thinking, Buffy leaned into his neck and just a hairs breadth away from his pounding pulse, she took in a long breath that filled her lungs with his scents again, and let out a small moan.   
  
Suddenly Buffy felt a very uncomfortable stir within herself. Deep down in the pit of her stomach, and...elsewhere. That elsewhere just happened to be pushing against Lindsey's back at the moment, and Buffy realized that Angel's body, the body she was in at the moment, was definitely all male. Including some very uncomfortable parts at the moment.  
  
"Why, Angel, I had no idea you thought of me that way." Lindsey quipped as he felt Angels current state. "I'm flattered, really I am, but I'll have to insist on dinner first."  
  
Buffy suddenly regained control of herself and with wide eyes took in the three people who were *again* staring at her. She suddenly pushed Lindsey away, sending him sprawling into the bar. "I'll, um, I'll...be, in the car." Buffy said as she ran for the door.   
  
"Man, talk about your new sensations!" She mumbled as she left the apartment. Lindsey was now openly laughing, and had she turned back she would have seen Wesley's blushed realization as Cordelia quipped, "huh, I wonder what's up with her?" 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for your kind reviews. It really keeps my creative juices going. I can't thank you all enough! Chapter 6 will likely be a little less funny as I should probably throw the plot in there somewhere. But until then...enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Angel woke slowly, the sounds of voices drifting up to him. He looked confusedly around the room before remembering where he was and he groaned. He sat up slowly scrubbing his face with his hands and running them through his hair, where they proceeded to get stuck in a mess of tangles.   
  
Uttering a string of curses, Angel rose out of bed and rummaged around in Buffy's drawers, noticing appreciatively several of her more intimate things. Holding up the rather skimpy undergarments, a sudden image of himself , in his own body, in said garments flashed through his mind. With a large shudder Angel continued digging around the drawer until he found more modest apparel and quickly made his way to the bathroom.  
  
After showering Angel stood in front of the mirror for several minutes, just staring at the image looking back at him. He had so missed her, her face, her body, her movements, her voice, all of it. Well, now he had all of that, but not quite in the way he had desired he chuckled to himself.   
  
Deciding he should get downstairs to the waiting group, Angel tried to some how corral Buffy's mane of unruly hair. He had found gel, mousse, and hair spray, but was uncertain as to what to use. He hadn't ever watched her fix her hair before, and his own had never been so full. After several styling attempts, he finally decided to put it up into a low ponytail. When his hair had been long, he had often worn it that way. He dressed quickly and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Buffy," Dawn said casually as she was buttering her toast. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at Angel, "Oh, Angel, sorry! This is *so* going to take some getting used to. Giles filled me in on everything. Nice hair by the way."  
  
Angel reflexively brought a hand up to brush down the blond ponytail, "What? Does it look bad?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Smooth Dawn," Xander said, sipping a cup of coffee while leaning on the counter next to the stove, "you just insulted the one guy who cares more about his hair than Spike. He'll probably be fixing it all day now."  
  
"Hey!" Spike and Angel both exclaimed. Both now looked indignantly at Xander and his grin grew in intensity.   
  
"Just an observation." Xander held his hands up in a gesture of innocence.  
  
"Hey, Angel, how about some breakfast?" Willow asked. "You cleaned out a lot of stuff last night, but I think we still have some eggs."   
  
Angel's thoughts were suddenly drawn from his hair to his very upset stomach. He decided that eating was probably not a good idea at the moment, as his hand unconsciously settled over his painfully uncomfortable stomach.   
  
"No, I don't think that's such a good idea." He said pointedly. "Let just figure this out and fix it." He ordered to no one in particular. "So, anyone find anything?"  
  
"Nothing as yet, Angel. We are still looking into it though." Giles said. "I went by the Bronze on my way home this morning, but didn't find anything unusual or outstanding."  
  
"We are still looking through the books for spells that could have done this." Willow offered. "There's plenty of info on switching, but most all of it involves both people being together in the same place."  
  
"Thanks," Angel started, "keep looking, maybe there's something we're missing here." Angel said as he reached for a book to peruse.   
  
Much of the morning had gone by with the entire gang focusing on research. They had also tried to reach Wesley and Cordelia at their apartments, leaving several messages. Angel also found his stomach discomfort growing more intense. He was practically doubled over now as he tried to focus on the page of the book in front of him. Noticing everyone was watching him, Angel decided to head back to the kitchen. Perhaps some toast would help settle his stomach.   
  
As Angel returned to the dining room toast and water in hand, he was hit with a particularly bad wave of pain and more nausea, causing him to drop the glass and toast as he grabbed the back of a chair and doubled over. Giles and Spike were up and bracing him in a second.   
  
"Angel, what is it? Are you all right?" Giles asked  
  
"No, I'm beginning to think your idea of getting checked out might not be so bad. May Buffy had food poisoning or something. Feels like I've been run through with a dull sword." Angel gritted out. That was when he noticed Spike leaning in closer towards him and........sniffing? "Spike, what the hell are you doing? Why are you even here anyway?" Angel spat.   
  
Spike just ignored Angel's tirade and took another quick whiff. He was certain now. He looked into Angel's face with a moment of confusion before a smile slowly spread across his face.  
  
"What?" Angel asked with no small amount of contempt in his voice.  
  
"Spike, do you sense something? Is something wrong?" Giles asked looking back and forth between Spike and Angel. "Should we get him to a doctor?"   
  
Spike just stepped back from Angel, his smile growing larger and larger until eventually he gave a small laugh. Then he proceeded to burst into full fledged laughter.  
  
"No," he said between his fits of laughter, "Everything's right at rain watcher." His laughter continued as he noticed everyone in the room staring at him in confusion. They all probably thought he had lost his mind. "Promise folks, not a thing wrong with him." Spike said as he continued laughing. He was now bracing himself on the back of his chair.  
  
"Tell you what, pet, er, Angel (laughing) you run on back up to bed (laughing) and I'll send one of the witches up (laughing) with something that'll fix you right up." Spike said, doing his best to reign in his laughing a little.  
  
"Perhaps he's right Angel, a bit of rest couldn't hurt" Giles added. "This could be some sort of...side effect of the spell used."   
  
"I think he's right Angel, I mean, you should take it easy until we know what's going on." Willow said  
  
Deciding that if he didn't get away from Spike he was going to stake him, and that he was rather tired still, and laying down really couldn't hurt anything, Angel nodded his agreement to Giles and Willow and headed back up to Buffy's bedroom.  
  
Once Angel had gone, Giles and Willow both turned to Spike.  
  
"Ok, Spike, out with it. What wrong with Angel?" Willow said, putting on her best scowl. Spike simply renewed his laughter.  
  
"Who ever did this has a bloody twisted sense of humor!" Spike said, still laughing.  
  
"Spike!" Giles said grasping one of Spike's arms, to ensure he had his attention. "If you don't tell me what is wrong right this bloody second, I will stake you myself!"  
  
"He'll be fine watcher, 's just, who ever did this popped Angel into Buffy's body at the wrong time of the month." Spike managed to say before he finally collapsed back against the wall and sank to the floor clutching his own stomach in laughter.  
  
**********  
  
After thirty minutes, Spike had finally stopped laughing for the most part, and the rest of the gang now sat around the table alternately staring at their hands and the table. They had all argued as to the best coarse of action to take next. Xander was looking decidedly green. Giles was flushed and continuously alternated between rubbing his forehead and cleaning his glasses. Willow had argued that they should ignore the situation and go about their business. Dawn had argued that it would be really mean to not help him.   
  
"Someone should tell him what's going on. Spike, you're the one who found out, you go talk to him." Dawn urged.  
  
"OH no, not me. Not only am I a vampire and a man, that's been dead for over 100 years, but I hail from time when no one talked about why the women just retired to their chambers once a month. I think things have changed just a bit since then. No, it should be one of you ladies. What about you Red?" Spike asked  
  
"Who me?" Willow said, pointing at herself, a look of terror on her face. "Oh no, I don't think I could. It would just be oookey. And if we get them switched back, I don't think I could forget that kind of conversation. Anya, you do it. You're always.....factual."  
  
"You're kidding me, right? I mean, I don't even know the guy. Besides, *I'm* still getting the hang of this human body thing." Anya replied.  
  
"I'll go." Tara said, rolling her eyes. "Ca...can you make some Chamomile tea Will? I'll make some more toast are take it up with me. Dawn, do you know where the heating pad is?" Having collected everything, Tara set off for Buffy's room, Hoping she could find a way to gently break it to Angel that his debilitating symptoms were just PMS.  
  
Tara knocked on the door as best she could, balancing the tray on one hand. "Angel, can I come in?" She asked shyly. Hearing a muffled "mmmfppft" that she took for "come in", she pushed open the door and walked in. Angel rolled over to see Tara holding a tray and sporting a very pained look.  
  
"Well, it can't be too bad if they sent you in." Angel said, then thought better, "or maybe it is and they couldn't tell me...." Angel's sentence drifted off as he stared into space, contemplating what could be wrong with Buffy's body.  
  
"Oh no, it's not bad at all!" Tara quickly fished. She set the tray down in Angel's lap. "The uh, the tea should help with the pain and the nerves, and the toast will settle your stomach." She said without looking him in the face.   
  
"Then you know what's wrong with me..her...me, whatever?"  
  
Tara looked Angel in the eye, "Angel, everything you are feeling is a normal part of Buffy's life. She may have superpowers and stuff, but she's still a woman." Tara paused to see if this was sinking in but got only a blank stare from Angel. "All of this is a *normal* part of being a woman." Still no reaction. "The part that *every* woman goes through *every* month."  
  
Realization finally hit Angel as he understood her meaning. He contemplated a moment before stating flatly, "I've died. I died and went to hell and this is it."  
  
Tara let out a small giggle, "No this isn't hell, it just feels like it for a few days. Now, there's um, a lot of *stuff* we need to go over when you're feeling a little better."   
  
"Please, kill me now." Angel responded, "Hell has to be better than this. I was there, I should know. Just, kill me now."  
  
Tara gave Angel a small smile, "Welcome to womanhood."   
  
**********  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

NOW nominated in the 3rd Round Thwack Awards! Thanks!  
  
A/N- I can't begin to thank everyone enough for all the wonderful reviews and suggestions. I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this update out, and it's a short chapter to boot, but here it is. By the way, it will probably be another week before the next update. RL is pretty hectic this coming week. Hope you enjoy!   
  
**********  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Rupert, thank heavens! I've been trying for ages to get a hold of you."  
  
"Wesley? Yes, we've been a bit, um, distracted on our end. I'm rather glad you called."   
  
"Yes, well, we've been rather busy ourselves of late. Do you happen to know Buffy's where abouts at the moment?"   
  
"Well, that's a, uh, a rather complex question at the moment. I don't suppose you know where Angel is at the moment?"  
  
"Well, it seems something rather odd has occurred here Rupert, as Angel is here, but he isn't quite himself just now."  
  
"Yes, well neither is Buffy."  
  
"Rupert, I don't suppose Buffy has been telling you that she's......"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yes, quite."  
  
"Wes, do please tell me that Angel is, um, Buffy."  
  
"I am fairly certain that he is."  
  
"Fascinating...."  
  
"Amazing...."  
  
"Hey! Giles?!?" Suddenly Giles heard Angel's voice on the other end of the phone, in place of Wesley's. "Giles, you have got to get me back. I don't know how Angel does it, but I don't think I can take another testosterone demonstration anytime in the near future."   
  
Just as Giles was going to answer, he heard Wes and Buffy begin arguing over the phone.  
  
Buffy, please let me finish speaking with Mr. Giles and I will gladly let you have it. Wesley  
  
If you don't let me finish, I swear I am going to see just how sharp these fangs are! Buffy  
  
Yes, um, well why don't you give us a shout when you're done then? Wesley  
  
low rumbling growl Buffy  
  
"Buffy? Buffy? Are you there?" Giles called into the receiver  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. Giles why is this happening to me? Again? You have got to get me home!" Buffy said, again snarling slightly. "Oh! Sorry!"  
  
"Buffy, we are researching it now. We will get you back as soon as possible. Now, may I please speak with Wesley again?" Giles asked pointedly  
  
"All right...." Buffy conceded.  
  
Giles heard a muffled thank you and another growl. Then heard the sound of muffled laughter....coming from behind him. He turned to see Spike was sitting at the dining room table, but laughing again. "Bloody vampire senses...." Giles said rolling his eyes as he turned back toward the wall, and Spike started laughing even louder.  
  
"Rupert?" Wes asked  
  
"Yes, I'm still here, but I'm afraid you'll have to speak up. We seem to have acquired a laugh track along the way here." Giles said glancing pointedly at Spike. Thankfully he seemed to take the hint and tried to reign himself in a little.  
  
"Yes, well, I think that we should collaborate our efforts given the situation. Perhaps it would be best if one of our groups headed toward the other." Wes suggested.  
  
"I agree. We should pool our resources together if we are to reverse whatever process has done this. How does Buffy seem to be coping?" Giles asked  
  
"Well, fairly well given the circumstances. I fear she is having a bit of difficulty containing some of Angel's more demonly attributes and, um, desires. And Angel? Wes asked  
  
"As well as to be expected I guess. He seems to be having some problems with Buffy's more human, um, difficulties, as well. Perhaps if we were to bring them together , they could assist each other in adjusting until we can set them back to their proper embodiments." Giles suggested  
  
"Agreed. Seeing as how we can't be sure how long this will take, and it would be unwise to leave the hellmouth ungaurded for an indeterminate amount of time, I suggest that our group make the trek to Sunnydale." Wes said  
  
"I concur. When shall we expect you?" Giles asked.   
  
Before Wes could answer Giles heard Angel's voice in the background talking to Wes again.  
  
Man, I'm hungry Buffy whined  
  
Cordelia just brought you a fresh batch Wesley  
  
You know I'll just puke if I drink that stuff. At least that human stuff at that bar tasted good. Oh my god I just said that. Buffy  
  
"As soon as physically possible" Wesley said, certain he heard more laughter coming from Giles end.  
  
"Yes, well, see you soon then. Goodby." Giles said.  
  
The last thing Wes heard was Giles swearing, "Spike if you don't bloody well shut up...."  
  
.....Click.....  
  
********** 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Nominated in the Third Round Thwack Awards! Thanks everyone!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 7  
  
**********  
  
"Turn right up at the corner" Buffy instructed Wes.   
  
"No, you want to turn left, much nicer neighborhood you have to drive through." Cordy countered.  
  
"I think I know how to get to my own house." Buffy replied indignantly.  
  
"Yes, but we aren't all super heroes now are we. We could get mugged." Cordy pointed out.  
  
"We're in a car Codelia." Buffy replied  
  
"OK, carjacked. Either way, not pleasant." Cordy responded.  
  
Buffy simply rolled her eyes and another unintentional growl left her chest.  
  
"OK, you know what? That's enough with the growly." Cordelia said, turning around in Angel's car to face Buffy. "I mean, Angel doesn't even growl that much. You could have just as easily moaned, or jeez, even a sigh for pete's sake. I think you're enjoying this just a little too much." she finished and pointed a disapproving finger at Buffy for emphasis.  
  
"You know Wes," Buffy started. "She's right. I'm enjoying this so much and I really want to spend more time with Cordy and you all alone. Cooped up in Angel's car, with no food. By all means, take a left." Buffy said in the most innocent voice she could manage.  
  
"Right then, right it is." Wes replied, steering the car around the turn.  
  
"Hey!" Cordy shouted. Seeing the apologetic look Wesley shot her, she turned back around in her seat, sporting a large pout and mumbling, "and you were just starting to grow a pair....."   
  
As 1630 came into view Buffy popped forward in her seat. "Oh thank god. I don't think I have ever been so happy to see home." she said as they pulled up to the curb.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't think we've ever been happier to get rid of you either." Cordy snickered.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, they're here!" Dawn came bounding into the dining room, before turning to the front door and dashing outside. Buffy had just barely made it out of the back seat before she was nearly tackled by a really happy Dawn. "I am *so* glad to see you. Well, not SEE YOU, see you since I can't really *see* you, but I'm happy you're home!"  
  
"Feeling's mutual." Buffy replied. "Is everyone here or at the Magic Box?"  
  
"Oh, we're all here. Angel's been feeling a little sick so we've been camped out here all day." Dawn supplied.  
  
"Sick?" Buffy asked, fear beginning to creep up in her. "Sick how? How can he be sick? He's a vampire! Is it the spell?"  
  
"Um lets see, what order would you like that in?" Dawn replied. "He's not sick, sick. And no, he's not a vampire, he's a Slayer. Which, in case you've forgotten, is still human."   
  
"Noooo. I haven't forgotten. But you still didn't say what's wrong with him. Oh for crying out loud, I'll just go see myself." And with that, Buffy headed for the door.  
  
"OK, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Dawn shouted after her.  
  
"Oh don't mind us Buffy" Cordelia called, "We'll just get all the bags and bring them in all by ourselves!"   
  
Buffy just waved behind her in response and went inside.  
  
"Brother, just what I wanted to see. More of the Buffy and Angel show." Cordy bit out as she grabbed a bag from the trunk of Angels car. "Hey Dawn! Good to see you! Say, you wouldn't mind grabbing a bag would you? Thanks! You're a life saver!" Cordy smiled as she started to the door.  
  
**********  
  
"Where is he?" Buffy asked as she walked in the house. "Oh, hey guys!"  
  
"Buffy!?" A chorus rang out from the dining room.  
  
"Man am I glad to see you! Please tell me you've figured this all out. Oh, but where's Angel? Dawn said he was sick?" Buffy asked glancing around at the varied assembly, garnering a couple of snickers, and several floorward glances, but no immediate answers.  
  
"Oh my god. Is it that bad?" Buffy drew her own conclusions from the lack of answers and began searching through the house calling out Angel's name. Not finding him on the ground floor, Buffy made her way up the stairs, her fears starting to grow. She had barely topped the stairs before running smack into Angel, catching both off guard and sending both parties to the ground in a heap of flailing arms and legs.  
  
"Sorry!" They both said at once. But as they regrouped, Buffy and Angel both stared at the other person, seeing themselves staring back at them. Each one could only stare amazed. Buffy finally broke the silence as she rolled off of Angel. She stood and gingerly helped Angel up.  
  
"Are you all right?" Buffy asked "Dawn said you were sick."   
  
"Yeah, well, um Tara helped me. So I'm um, better, now. She's a...a , nice girl." Angel replied, feeling the tell tale warmth of a blush that he had come to know all too well in the last several hours.  
  
"Yeah, she is." Buffy answered hesitantly, noting Angel's blush and wondering just what exactly had happened.   
  
"What did you do to my hair?" Angel asked glancing up at Buffy.  
  
"I didn't do anything to your hair. At least I can't see it to do anything to it, what's your excuse?" Buffy asked noting the mussed low ponytail. "Thought you had long hair once upon a time?"  
  
"That was completely different. Your hair is all, strange." Angel replied.   
  
"Buffy? Angel? Could you come down here?" Giles called up the stairs, interrupting their exchange.  
  
"Guess we should get down there." Angel offered pointing down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah. Figure out how we got all presto change-o." Buffy said and stood aside to allow Angel down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah." Angel replied.  
  
**********  
  
Buffy followed Angel into the dining room to the gathered assembly, as Angel greeted Wes and Cordy.  
  
"Where's Gunn?" Angel inquired.  
  
"Ah yes Angel," Wes started, "we concluded that he should stay behind to continue on the cases we were currently working and to provide a reliable contact in LA should we need one."   
  
"Oh. Makes sense." Angel replied, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yes, well, if you two could take a seat..." Giles indicated toward the table.  
  
"Um, sure, if we had some. Got a few extra groupies here." Buffy pointed out, glancing around the table at all the occupied chairs. "Speaking of which, why is Spike here?"  
  
"Ahhh, SUCH a good question." Giles mumbled.  
  
"Hey!" Spike replied indignantly. "I've been trying to help here. If it wasn't for me, you'd have hauled Angel to the hospital over a fit of vapors!"  
  
"Fit of who? Angel's having fits?" Buffy asked confusedly.  
  
Seeing the color drain from Angel's face, Giles quickly intervened. "Angel was feeling a bit ill earlier, but I believe he's fine now. Xander, Spike, would you fetch some chairs? I believe there are some in the basement. Now, Buffy, shall we begin?" Noting Buffy's nod of agreement, her proceeded on. "What is the last thing you remember before you became, well, became Angel?"  
  
"Well, I was talking to some guy at the Bronze, think his name was Max, and then next thing I know I'm all Barry Manilow in some demon bar." Buffy shrugged.  
  
"What's wrong with Manilow?" Angel asked  
  
"You're joking right?" Buffy replied  
  
"Wasn't even his song anyway it was..."Angel mumbled before Giles interrupted.  
  
"You were singing? At a demon bar?" He asked with no small amount of confusion in his voice.  
  
"Oh this, ought to be good." Spike said, setting his chair down.  
  
"Shut up Spike." Buffy, Angel, and Giles answered together. Drawing a small pout and whispered "Fine" from the blond vampire.  
  
"It's a demon kareoke bar owned by an empath demon. You sing for him, and he can read you. I was hoping he could help me find Dru and Darla." Angel hurried out.  
  
"Looking to reunite the family then, eh Angel?" Spike said. Earning him several nasty looks from the group. "Fine, fine, whatever. Feelin' a bit peckish anyhow. Care for a mug luv? Got the primo stuff from Willy's since you were comin'." Spike asked.  
  
Buffy's stomach gave a resounding grumble at the suggestion. "I guess." Buffy replied rather shyly. "Can't seem to eat enough, even if it is disgusting." Buffy said then turned to look at Angel. "Remind me to ask you about that later."  
  
"Know what you mean. Man, you have a high metabolism for someone so small." Angel responded.  
  
"Slayer perk." Buffy said nonchalantly   
  
"Yes, well, back to the problem at hand. Buffy, do you remember anything out of the ordinary that night? Anything unusually about this fellow you were speaking with? Was there anything strange at all before your switch?" Giles asked.  
  
"Nope. Not that I can think of." Buffy replied. "We were chatting, and he bought me a few drinks. That's about it."  
  
"Maybe he put something in her drink." Willow spoke up excitedly. "Did he say anything unusual while you were talking? There's a couple of spells that we found that could be done with a potion and incantation. But it requires both people to take the potion." Willow visibly deflated.   
  
"No, it was all pretty much straight forward stuff. We were commiserating about ex's." Buffy said.  
  
"I just can't figure who would have the power to something like this without you both together." Willow said.  
  
"You were talking about ex's?" Anya asked. "As in ex-lover ex's?"  
  
"Ahn, now's not the time.." Xander interrupted.  
  
"You said his name was Max?" Anya continued.   
  
"Yeah, I think that's what he said his name was. Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Tall, kind of slender with green eyes and black hair?" Anya probed.  
  
"Yeah! You've met him?" Buffy answered.  
  
"Met him? I trained him." Anya responded. "You, didn't happen to mention anything about wishing to swap bodies with Angel did you?"   
  
Buffy snorted, "Of coarse not! I'm not that stupid. And why would I want to switch bodies with Angel anyway? I just said that I thought it would be nice if he knew what it was like to be me." Buffy said. Sudden realization hit her and her eyes grew wide before she groaned loudly and let her head drop to the table.  
  
"Stupid Buffy, stupid Buffy, stupid Buffy" she began chanting as she banged her head repeatedly on the dining room table.  
  
**********  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N- I apologize that this chapter isn't quite as humorous as the previous ones, because you know, gotta start throwing that plot in somewhere! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- as usual, I want to thank all my reviewers. I crave it! You guys are so wonderful and so patient. Thanks!!!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Stupid Buffy, stupid Buffy, stupid Buffy." Buffy chanted as she banged her head on the dining room table.  
  
"Anya, you mean to tell me that Buffy...." Giles started  
  
"Made a wish to a vengeance demon." Anya finished. "Sorry Buffy, Angel, but you're both scr..."  
  
"Ahn!!!" Xander yelled.  
  
"What?" Anya asked as Buffy went back to banging her head on the table.  
  
"Hey!" Angel said as he lurched in his chair to put his hands on the table under Buffy. "That's my head you're abusing there, and I'd kind of like it back minus any permanent brain damage."   
  
Buffy only groaned in response as she laid her head down on Angels hands. 'Hands that used to belong to me' she thought.   
  
"Anya, please tell me you know how to reverse this." Giles inquired.  
  
"Yeah, cause, I am *not* getting stuck with Buffy in an Angel suit for the rest of my life." Cordelia said, putting her hands up in protest.  
  
"Codelia dear, I think you're being a little overly dramatic." Wes said.  
  
"Am, not! I'm being just the right amount dramatic." Cordelia retorted. "Besides, you know I'm right!" she added and crossed her arms across her chest with a huff.  
  
"Everyone here knows I'd be the last one to say that Cordelia's right, but I'm not exactly jumping at the idea of getting stuck with deadboy here." Xander said, his thumb pointing to Angel.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy and Angel both said indignantly.  
  
Giles held his hands up to silence everyone. "Please, everyone, just settle down. We will figure this out. Now, Anya, how do we reverse this spell?"  
  
"You don't. That's what I was trying to say. If everyone could go around reversing vengeance spells then there wouldn't be much point now would there?" Anya said.  
  
Buffy lifted her head up off Angels hands, which she had noticed he hadn't moved. "You mean we're stuck like this? forever?" Buffy asked. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.   
  
"More than likely. Though it is kind of weird he would involve you in the spell. It would have made much more sense just to turn Angel into a copy of you. I have to admit, switching you two was creative. Guess Max listened to me better than I thought he did." Anya said sarcastically.  
  
Buffy dropped her head back down to Angel's hand, face down, and let a few tears escape. "God, I've messed up so bad." she mumbled.  
  
Angel took note of the wetness as it struck the petite hands he was still getting used to. "Guys, could you give us a minute?" Angel asked looking around to the assembly.   
  
As the others left Angel gave them all appreciative nods, but noticed a rather ugly stare from Spike as he left the room.  
  
"Buffy, it's ok. We'll get this all fixed." Angel said as he pulled Buffy's head up and into his shoulder in an ackward hug. It felt really odd to be hugging his own body, but still knowing Buffy was inside it. As he stroked her head he felt her begin to nuzzle into his shoulder a little.  
  
"I know it seems a little weird now, but we'll work it all out. We always do." More nuzzling, and was she..purring?   
  
Buffy let the familiar feeling of Angel holding her to guide her motions. Ok, so it was her arms she was leaning into, but it was Angel underneath. As Buffy leaned a little further in she started to notice a strange feeling come over her. She was suddenly very aware that Angel had a heart beat. She had never heard his heart beating. It felt...different. Comforting. Enticing. She unconsciously nuzzled into him more. She started noticing that she could feel his blood moving through the veins. Pumping away, moving swiftly through the arteries in his neck. Such a beautiful neck. She didn't even feel the change, when she slipped into Angel's gameface.  
  
Angel enjoyed having Buffy back in his arms. It felt right. He had missed this. Although he didn't remember her ever nuzzling quite so much into his neck. Usually she just leaned against his chest and rubbed it. Of coarse, she was a lot bigger, being in his body now. That was probably it.  
  
Buffy had lost all rational thought at the moment. All she knew was that there was an intoxicating smell drawing her in to this neck. The smell of fresh, warm, pulsing, sweet blood. Without blinking Buffy leaned in and let her tongue slip out of her mouth..  
  
Angel's eye fell shut as he felt the cool tongue dart out momentarily. It sent a warm shiver right through him to his core, sending a wave of feeling right to his... 'Ok, that's an unusual feeling' he thought right before his eyes popped open.  
  
Buffy only let her tongue flit out a second to feel the pulse point. Without another thought her fangs grazed the skin just where her tongue had been. Feeling an unusually strong hunger overcome her, she slipped her fangs in with swift ferocity.  
  
"Buffy!!!" Angel screamed out, and grabbed her by the shoulder. He was answered with a growl.  
  
"Buffy, you have to stop. You have to fight it...." Angel felt her pulling at his vein. He wasn't going to get through to her this way. 'Gotta do something.' Angel thought.  
  
**********  
  
"Don't you think we should go back in there?" Willow asked shyly.  
  
"No, no, I'm sure they'll come out if they need us." Giles answered.  
  
"But, he sounded kind of..I don't know.... strange, when he shouted." Willow said.  
  
"pppfft. Hello! Fight all the time! Do you not remember how they were when they were together?" Cordelia asked.  
  
**********  
  
Angel reached out and found a plastic cup on the table. He brought it up and smacked Buffy several times in the back of the head to no avail. 'Where the heck is everyone? Didn't they hear me yell?' Angel thought to himself. He looked around as best he could with Buffy attached to his neck, and saw the vase sitting a few feet away. That might knock her out. Now, how to get to it? He pushed forward with all the strength in his newly acquired slayer body and managed to topple both of them over in the chairs, crashing very loudly to the ground.  
  
**********  
  
"Yeah, I mean, the soap opera dramatics were worthy of a daytime emmy award." Xander said, as they all tried to pretend they weren't hearing the crashing coming from the dining room.  
  
"Oh please! Not even close." (crash) Cordelia said. "Man, can those two get any louder?" (clank)  
  
"As long as they don't 'get it on' in there," Dawn interjected with air quotes over a loud curse "I vote we stay in here. Away from flying objects." (crash)  
  
**********  
  
Angel had managed to bash the vase over Buffy's head. Had beat her with a plate. Jabbed her with a fork, and had quickly rummaged around the china cabinet, but not come up with anything he too non-lethal looking. They had knocked over most of the chairs and tipped over the table. Angel was running out of blood and ideas rapidly. He had lost his ability to utter more than a couple of short curses, which was all that was flying through his mind at the moment, all directed at the non-responding Scoobies.   
  
**********  
  
"Yeah, that was hilarious!" Xander said responding to Willow's recap. "Oh, and you should have seen them that night when Jack tried to blow up the school. Man, talk about your dramatics!" Xander said. (bang) Then noticed everyone was staring at him, mouths agape. "What? I told you guys about that didn't I?"  
  
**********  
  
Angel had run out of ideas. They had crashed back down to the floor. With every last ounce of strength he could muster he rolled them over until he was on top of her and grabbed the sides of Buffy's head and started beating it into the floor.   
  
**********  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" Spike said quirking one eyebrow up at Xander. (thud, thud, thud, thud) "You expect us to believe that you actually saved their skins, and none of them know about it? Oh, that's rich."  
  
"What? I'm telling the truth here. Willow, Cordy, didn't you guys ever wonder why Jack never came back to school? Xander asked  
  
**********  
  
Angel continued to pound Buffy's head into the floor, ignoring the searing pain that tore through his neck with every tug. Finally, Buffy started to weaken. With a small groan before passing out, she finally slipped her fangs free of Angel's neck and fell limp against the floor, Angel collapsing right behind her. He laid there bonelessly for several minutes. Glad he was able to disengage Buffy before she managed to drain him. And just why the heck hadn't the scoobies come in to help him?   
  
**********  
  
The gang had quieted down. No one was saying anything as they awaited further commotion from the dining room. Everyone was suddenly very interested in the floor, or staring at each other. Finally, Angel walked in holding his neck as blood continued to seep from the wound.   
  
"Gee thanks for the help guys! Glad to see how much you care." Angel bit out.  
  
"Oh my God, Angel, are you ok? What happened?" Willow stood from the couch.  
  
"Buffy got a little carried away with the bloodlust. And, why on earth didn't you guys come bustin' in there? You never seemed to worry about it before!" Angel said sarcastically.  
  
"One too many 'bustin in' on you two kind of makes a person gun shy." Cordy supplied very matter-of-factly.  
  
"Don't suppose anyone could get me some bandages? Kind of got a bleeding neck wound in case you didn't notice." Angel said, but no one seemed to move for a moment. "Well!!!" Angel shouted.  
  
Looking around, the group suddenly started scrambling.   
  
"I'll get the kit." "I'll get some antiseptic." "I'll go find someplace else to be." Everyone started spouting off.  
  
Everyone except Spike. Whom Angel noticed was watching his neck with increasing interest. He was practically drooling, and unconsciously moving forward toward Angel. Spike's tongue darted out and licked his lower lip. Without a moments pause, Angel's left hand shot out and clocked Spike across his jaw, catching him off guard and sending the blond vampire sailing backward and landing with an unconscious thud.  
  
"Huh, well, I feel better already." Angel said, smiling as he plopped himself down on the couch.  
  
**********  
  
TBC.....  
  
Hope you enjoyed! 


	9. Chapter 9

OK, serious plot time here folks. Please bear with me!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Angel's neck had been patched up, and the first aid supplies put away after seeing to Buffy's assorted wounds. Spike was sitting off in a corner in what Angel could best describe as a sulk. And Buffy... well, she was currently tied to one of the dining room chairs. And now everyone was staring at Angel expecting explanations.  
  
"What?!" Angel asked indignantly.  
  
"Angel, please, tell us what on earth happened." Wesley questioned.  
  
"Long story short, I was consoling Buffy and in the process I kind of....." Angel trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" Giles prodded.  
  
"Iputherheadupagainstmyneck." Angel pushed out in one breath.  
  
"Could you put that on replay for us, and a little slower for those of us who don't watch everything on fast forward?" Xander said.  
  
"I put her head up against my neck." Angel said much slower than originally, not making eye contact with anyone. "I got wrapped up, forgot that it *my* body Buffy's in, and made a stupid mistake, OK?"  
  
"Angel, I know this is difficult, but please do try to remember that you are in a mortal body right now. Buffy could have killed you, and we have no way to know the repercussions if one of you should happen to die." Wesley pointed out.  
  
"Man, I forgot what being drained feels like. Buffy hasn't exactly gotten down the finer points of the bite yet either." Angel off handedly commented, rubbing the still aching bite on his neck. "But believe me, I won't be forgetting again anytime soon." He finished, noting that Buffy had started to stir in her chair.  
  
"You guys sure you got those ropes tight enough? She's gonna be pretty cranky and dosed up with slayer blood when she comes to." Angel motioned to Buffy.  
  
"I did volunteer my chains." Spike said from his corner of the room but got only several annoyed stares from the group. "Well I did."  
  
"We should probably check them before she wakes up." Cordelia said, though no one made any moves.  
  
"Oh no. I'm not going anywhere near her. Last time I did that, Buffy pulled a Larry and Curly with me and Oz." Xander said. Now he was the one getting the annoying looks. Plus a confused look from Angel, and a snicker from Spike.  
  
"Mmmmpfff.... Oh, man..... HEY! What the...." Buffy said as she became more conscious. She gave a hefty tug on her restraints and then glanced around in anger at the assembled teams.   
  
"Hey Buffy! How you feeling? Little less blood lusty?" Willow asked cheerfully. Her only reply was a stare.  
  
"See, she's angry. That's exactly how she looked before she used our heads as cymbals." Xander said, somewhat panicked.  
  
Angel got up and went over to Buffy. Stopping just out of arms reach, but knowing if she got free and wanted to, she would have him down before he could react. Of course *this time* everyone was in the room and could, better, help if she did give in to the demon again.  
  
"Buffy, do you remember what happened?" Angel asked, his voice very low and soothing.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel confusedly for several moments. He knew she was trying to remember, trying to work things out in her head.   
  
"Oh God.... Angel I...." Buffy stammered out. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she remember what she had done. "Angel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I couldn't stop. It's just, you smelled so good, and then it tasted so good, and it seemed so right. And then you felt so... and now I feel so...." Buffy rambled out. Her nostrils started flaring, her eyes started glazing over, and then Angel's game face shifted forward again. Now she was practically leering at Angel.  
  
"Don't think bein' so close is the wisest thing at the moment mate." Spike offered.   
  
"Spike, I know what I'm doing here." Angel bit out, turning his head to face the blond vamp.  
  
"Really, 'cause it looks to me like you're tryin' to get drained again." Spike said.  
  
As if on cue, Buffy's demon surged forward against the bonds, tearing them, and lunged at Angel. Spike was up and across the room before the others had hardly budged, and between he and Angel they managed to get Buffy subdued and re-tied, though it was no small feat. But Buffy was calming down, though she was now visibly shaking.   
  
"Angel, think you and I should head out for a patrol. Give the bird a bit to come down." Spike said.  
  
"Why in hell would I want to patrol with *you*?" Angel asked incredulous. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"I'm just sayin'. You know she's going to be high as a kite and as horny as a 16 year old boy for a bit, and you bein' here isn't going to help things any." Spike pointed out.  
  
"Angel, perhaps Spike is right." Giles spoke up. "It has been a while since you patrolled in Sunnydale and until we have this sorted, I don't think either of you should be alone."   
  
"I'm the one who gets bit and you're going to punish me by sending me out with Spike?" Angel asked, hoping that didn't come out as whiny as it sounded in his head.  
  
"Angel, no one is punishing you." Wesley said. "Much as I hate to admit it, Spike is probably right."  
  
"Angel," Buffy said from her chair, "they're right. The way I feel right now," Buffy paused as she struggled for control, "it's probably best if you weren't here right now. Besides, someone needs to patrol, and whether you like it or not, Spike is gonna be your best backup."  
  
"Hey, think of it this way," Cordelia offered. "Maybe you'll get lucky and some big nasty demon will dust him." she finished cheerfully.  
  
Angel seemed to contemplate this a moment. With a very big sigh and an exagerated eye roll, Angel mumbled "We can only hope." and headed for the door.  
  
**********  
  
Angel and Spike had killed a couple of fledglings, but otherwise things had been slow. Having scouted all the cemeteries, the pair were now sitting on a mosoleum in Restfield cemetery, biding their time.  
  
"You think it's been long enough?" Angel asked.  
  
"Maybe. Wouldn't hurt to wait a bit a longer though." Spike answered, snuffing out his cigarette and then taking another out and lighting it. "The bloodlust is likely gone. But the other lasts a good while."  
  
Angel snickered. "I don't think she wants anything like that from me. Not anymore." He finished quietly.  
  
Spike chuckled. "You really are dense, aren't you."  
  
"You know, I could stake you now and tell the others it was an accident." Angel said, glancing at Spike from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before. Kind of old hat coming from the slayers mouth." Spike replied.  
  
"I'm not the slayer." Angel said before he caught himself.  
  
"Oh, but you are." Spike said cocking a brow at Angel. "See, you may be 'Angel the grand poof' in there, but you're in the slayers body. Until, or if, you get switched back, you *are* the slayer."  
  
They sat there in silence for s few more moments.  
  
"She still loves you." Spike said, almost too quiet for Angel to hear. "It's why the farmboy left."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Nothing's changed. She still deserves more than I can give her." Angel responded.  
  
"Well yeah! Doesn't mean she'd be happy if she got it though." Spike said.  
  
"What do you mean she wouldn't be happy. How could she not be happy? She needs sunlight, and children, and as close as she can got to a normal kind of life." Angel said, sounding more like he was convincing himself instead of Spike.  
  
"Do you ever really hear what you're saying? Or does it just come out without passing your brain first?" Spike asked.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation again, but Buffy doesn't need the sunshine and rugrats to be happy. She will never be happy with normal. She needs a little monster in her man, and you, oh gelled one, fit the bill."  
  
Angel simply continued to stare at the ground.  
  
"You remember what you said right after you came to me and Dru in the factory? 'Bout killing Buffy? How you have to love her to kill her?" Spike asked, getting a small nod from Angel.  
  
"You were wrong." Spike said. Angel's head shot up as he looked at Spike questioningly. "See Angel, it's the *not* loving that kills her. And you're doing a right fine job of it."  
  
"I love Buffy." Angel said vehemently, jumping off the mosoleum. "I will *always* love Buffy."   
  
"But not enough." Spike said. "There are ways around the soul thing. And even if you can't have your 'perfect happiness', there's lots of ways to make her perfectly happy, if you know what I mean, and I know you do. She will never be happy with anyone but you." Spike's voice was taking on an angry tone. "You could to give her that. But you'd rather throw it away with both hands. I,*I* would kill to be able to give her that, and it kills me that you don't even want it. That you won't take what she's offering."  
  
"It's not like that Spike." Angel spat out.  
  
"Isn't it? Tell me Angel, now that you're the one who's gonna die, now that you can go out in the sun, and have you're little picnics, and find some nice normal girl to have litters of kids with, does any of that make you happy? Does any of it change how you feel about Buffy? Does knowing that she can't give you any of those things change *anything* at all?" Spike asked with no small amount of emotion.  
  
Angel could only stare at Spike as his words sank in.  
  
"Didn't think so." Spike said. "Come on, we better get back before Giles sends the troops out after us." Spike snuffed out his cigarette and jumped from his perch, then started back toward the house.  
  
"Spike?" Angel called after him. When the blond vamp stoppend and turned his head back , he asked quietly, "Why?"   
  
"I think you know the answer to that." Spike gave a sad smile. "Besides, it's 'bout time she was happy, been a while."  
  
Angel narrowed his eyes, searching Spike's face for a moment. Then gave a little nod. They walked the rest of the way to the house in silence.  
  
**********  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N- whew! Angsty I know. next chapter will be back to funny. Please have faith in me! Oh, and don't forget to review! Thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
**********  
  
Angel and Spike had just made it to the front walk of the house when Spike stopped and turned to face Angel.   
  
"So what's your plan?" Spike asked.  
  
"Plan? Plan for what?" Angel asked confusedly.  
  
"You know, maybe if you used a bit less of the hair gel, then other people's words might make it through to your brain." Spike smirked.  
  
"For your information, I don't even have any hair gel at the moment. Secondly, those are big words coming from someone whose brain is probably scared from all the bleach. And you use just as much gel as I ever did. Not that I'm complaining, 'cause without it you'd look like Bozo caught in a wind tunnel." Angel replied.  
  
"Oh that's it, you're goin' down you sodding poof." Spike said, as he cocked back a fist to land it squarely on Angel's jaw and sending him reeling. Spike then promptly let out an agonized scream before dropping to his knees. After a few seconds, he spoke up. "Well, that was almost worth it."  
  
A stunned Angel stared at the blond vampire a moment, then started laughing. Small chuckles at first that turned into rolls of laughter.  
  
"Don't see what's so funny here." Spike bit out as he stood back up.  
  
"Well, for starters, seeing you roll around in agony over hitting me is pretty entertaining." Angel managed between laughs.  
  
"Sod off." Spike said with annoyance.  
  
"Then, there's the whole body switching thing. Finding yourself in someone else's body, drunk and sitting on your ass, is fairly amusing if you think about it." Angel admitted.  
  
"Let's not forget you little foray into the land of PMS." Spike continued.  
  
"And Buffy draining me nearly dry while you all relived old memories in the next room." Angel said, as his laughter died down, but he was still smiling. "And getting love lectures from my delusional grand-childe." he paused a moment.   
  
"Yeah, guess it is a bit funny when you think about it." Spike smiled reluctantly. The two walked over to the porch and sat on the top stair.  
  
**********  
  
"Ok guys, you can let me go now!" Buffy said, a little exasperated.  
  
"Oh, no! I'm not voting for untying her until deadboy and his evil twin get back." Xander said.  
  
"Xander, I'm fine. I don't feel the slightest bit like draining anyone right now. Oddly, I don't even feel like biting you." Buffy added, her brow furrowing.   
  
"Maybe she's feeling better." Willow offered shyly to the others. "I mean, Angel's body should be used to the blood right? Maybe she's full."  
  
"Yes, but what happens when she gets hungry again? Xander here could be killed easily to satisfy her hunger." Anya pointed out.  
  
"Hey!" Xander shouted.  
  
"Guys? Really, I'm fine. And besides, the guys have been gone for hours, so they should be back any minute." Buffy pointed out. "Just for little while. If my belly gets all rumbly, I'll let you tie me back up. Deal?"   
  
"Maybe just a little while would be OK." Wesley tentatively offered.   
  
"Good! Now, these ropes are pinching, so could someone...." Buffy said cheerfully.  
  
"Very well, but we will restrain you if you again if necessary." Giles said pointedly, before he carefully and slowly undid the knots keeping Buffy tied to the chair. Buffy made no effort to pull against the restraints, and once untied she remained in her chair.  
  
"See, it's all good!" Buffy said.  
  
"Perhaps you could help us with a bit of research then?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Sure, anything that gets me out of that chair." Buffy replied.  
  
Buffy had managed to restrain herself for the last 30 minutes while everyone moved about the house, trading books and questioning translations. However, she was finding herself inexplicably drawn to be near Cordelia. It wasn't hunger, she could tell that. She actually still felt full from her earlier feeding. Then, when Cordelia accidentally brushed by her on her way back to the couch, Buffy felt a slight tingle. Her whole being seemed to buzz. This was new. Different. She made her way over to the couch and took a seat next to Cordy.   
  
"You're not feeling all fangy again are you?" Cordy asked with a little alarm.   
  
"Nope, not at all. Though I must admit, I'm feeling.....something." Buffy said, lowering her voice a little.  
  
Buffy seemed to be trapped. She could hear herself saying these words, but Angel's body seemed to be taking over everything. Another voice was niggling at her, telling her what she should be doing. She knew she should be resisting it, but it suddenly she found her own voice gone. She had lost control.  
  
Cordelia found herself being pulled by the hand into the hallway. Before she could react she found herself pushed up against the wall with Angel's body pressed against her own. It wasn't painful or restrictive, just very gently holding her between the two. "Um, Buffy. What're you doing? 'Cause I'm a little weirded out at the moment."  
  
"Mmmm....no talking." Buffy said as she pressed a little more intimately against Cordelia.   
  
Cordelia's eye shot open as big as baseballs as she felt exactly what it was that Buffy was feeling at the moment.  
  
"Buffy, you're not feeling like yourself right now. Why don't you go and lie down?" Cordy fished for response. Buffy stared into Cordy's eyes and a mischievous grin slowly spread across her features.  
  
"Ok, probably not something I should suggest right now." Cordy said. "Giiiiiles." Cordelia called loudly, before Buffy seized her in a very urgent kiss.  
  
Giles came walking into the hallway, "Oh my!" Giles uttered and stood shocked a moment before he snapped back to himself. "Um, Buffy?" no answer. "Buffy? Buffy, perhaps you should go back in the living room. Or maybe a little fresh air would do you some good?" He said firmly pulling on her arm. With Cordelia pushing against Angel's body, the two managed to separate Cordelia and Buffy. Cordelia quickly shot through the doorway and around the corner, leaving Giles alone with Buffy for the moment.   
  
After seeing Cordelia disappear, Buffy turned her head to stare at Giles hand hold her arm and then up into his eyes. Buffy smiled suggestively. Giles quickly dropped his hands from her arm.  
  
"Giles man, Cordy said you might need some help in here?" Xander said emerging from the kitchen, followed closely by Wesley and Anya.  
  
Buffy turned Angels eyes around to glance at each person a moment. Then slowly, moved over to stand in front of Xander. Her hands shot out and she grabbed him, pulling him in for a very wanting kiss.  
  
"Hey, he's my boyfriend! He only kisses me like that!" Anya shouted, swatting Buffy's arm.   
  
Buffy pulled her head back, and grinned madly as Xander sputtered and spat.   
  
"Buffy, perhaps you should sit down. You're obviously not feeling yourself." Wesley offered as he and Giles each grabbed an arm and tried to pry her away from Xander. Buffy started struggling to shake off her captors, and before anyone realized it, the whole melee turned into an all out battle to restrain Buffy, Angel's impressive body and strength posing a considerable obstacle to be defeated.   
  
Willow and Tara had coming running into the hallway just in time to see Giles, Wesley, and Xander taking turns restraining Buffy's arms, and getting thrown around while Buffy laughed. Anya was hopped up on her back, legs around Buffy's waist and was beating her over the head with the small wooden statue from the hall table.   
  
Willow and Tara exchanged glances, before Tara began chanting the words to a sleep spell. As she reached out to touch Buffy's arm to provide the needed contact, Buffy swung around and Tara connected with Xanders shoulder, sending him sliding to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
  
"Oops." Tara said, sending an apologetic glance to Anya.  
  
Willow quickly started up the spell again, and managed to connect with Buffy's chest. As Anya continued beating Buffy with the statue, she started to slow her motions and soon fell to her knees and teetered a moment before collapsing completely to the floor.  
  
Anya now stood panting, over a sleeping Buffy. "That's what you get for hitting on my Xander!" She said as she dropped the statue to the floor and stalked away.  
  
**********  
  
"All joking aside Peaches, we're going to need a plan here. We've got to get you trained for slaying in Buffy's body, we've got a fledgling tied up in her own house, there's the small matter of your little venture in LA, and you may both be stuck this way for the rest of your lives. So what's your plan here?" Spike asked, looking pointedly at Angel.  
  
"The slaying shouldn't be that hard, just a matter of adjustment. My demon is definitely *not* a fledgling, and as for LA, well....maybe Buffy will, stay here." Angel finished quietly.  
  
Spike gave a small chuckle. "So, it's OK for you to prance of to LA, but she can't leave you here in glorious Sunnyhell?" Spike paused, but as Angel went to reply he held his hands up and quickly added, "Never mind. Right now, the problem is, Buffy is as much a fledgling as the ones we dusted tonight. You're demon may be old, but Buffy's never had to deal with it. She has no control over it, and I don't think she'll fancy being tied up until she get a couple years practice reigning it in." Spike said arching one brow for emphasis.  
  
"I guess I'll have to teach her." Angel said scrubbing his hands across his face.   
  
"Well, no time like the present. Let's go make sure the bird's not flying as high as she was anymore." Spike said, standing up.  
  
As he and Angel walked through the door and into the living room, they stopped and stared at the spectacle in front of them. Buffy was tied up in the chair, just as when they had left, but was surrounded by a magick circle on the floor. Xander was snoring heavily on the couch. Anya was loudly arguing with Wesley, holding one of Buffy's crossbow's in her hand. Giles, Willow, and Tara were all warily watching Buffy, and Cordelia was sitting in a chair clear across the room from everyone else not looking at anyone. And most of them were covered in fresh cuts and bruises.  
  
Buffy slowly turned her head toward Spike and Angel. Her gaze leering at Spike as she licked her lips. She then looked squarely at Angel a moment before she sensuously purred, "Hello lover."  
  
**********  
  
TBC..... 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
**********  
  
"Nope. Not enough time." Spike said very matter-of-factly.  
  
"Time?" Wesley responded. "Not enough time for what?" He asked before quickly catching the crossbow Anya was now leveling towards Buffy again.  
  
"Not enough time for me and the boys here to..." Buffy started with a suggestive smile, before Giles interrupted her.  
  
"Spike, Angel, could you join me in the dining room please?" Giles requested moving toward the some what straightened room. Just before leaving the living room, he turned back toward the group near Buffy. "Uh, Anya, perhaps you should join us?"  
  
"No way am I leaving that, that...hussy alone with my Xander. You heard her. She's still as horny as a Turbatten Forge Beast." Anya responded. Still trying to get the crossbow out of Wesley's hands.  
  
"She's not alone Anya. Willow and Tara should be perfectly able to contain her within the circle. You can come with us and prepare something in the kitchen for when Xander wakes up." Giles suggested.  
  
"Whatever. But don't think this is over." Anya directed to Buffy. "We are going to have a long talk when Xander is OK."  
  
"Just talk?" Buffy said, effecting a pout with Angels human features.   
  
This garnered a hearty laugh from Spike, a deep blush from Angel, and some indignant curses from Anya as Giles and Wes pulled her from the room.  
  
"Now," Giles began, "I can certainly make a guess of it, but would either of you care to tell me exactly what is going on with Buffy at the moment?"  
  
"Giles! I'm deeply shocked." Spike said with a feigned look. "I thought a man of your age would know about these things."  
  
"Spike," Giles glared dangerously, "I may not be able to kill Buffy, but I certainly have no problems with staking you."   
  
"It's the blood. My, er, the slayers, blood." Angel interrupted. "It has certain....effects....on vampires."  
  
"And how long can we expect these, effects, to last exactly?" Wesley questioned.  
  
"Hours, maybe a day. Maybe more." Spike said. "'Specially with her circumstances."  
  
"Circumstances?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Buffy might as well be a fledgling at this point. I'm surprised it took the demon this long to get control. She's going to need a lot of help learning to control it."  
  
"But, Angel your body, your demon, is well over two centuries in age. No where near a fledgling." Giles pointed out.  
  
"True, but Buffy's only had a little while to get used to it. She's a new soul, in a very old body, with a very old demon in it. Not a particularly nice one either." Spike commented. "In other words, a fledgling."  
  
"So Buffy needs to learn to overcome her demon, and keep it in check. She's strong in spirit. I'm sure with the right help, she can do it." Angel said.  
  
"Yes, I've no doubt she can prevail. The question now is, what do we do in the mean while?" Wesley asked. "Is there anything that will, um, well, counter the effects of the slayers blood she ingested?"   
  
"Well, there is one thing that helps.." Spike started  
  
"Finish that thought, and I swear I'll dust you where you stand." Angel said.  
  
"You know I'm right peaches. Besides, aren't you dying to give that body of yours a test drive?" Spike leered for a second before a look of horror crossed his face. "I'm goin' outside for a smoke." Spike quickly excused himself as Giles and Angel both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well, you know. It has to be terribly confusing for him." Anya said as she carried in a plate of sandwiches and sat at the table to eat one of them.  
  
"Yes, we're all terribly worried about the chipped wonder." Angel said.  
  
"I'm just saying. He's in love with Buffy, and he hates you." She glanced up at Angel. "But you are in the body of the woman he loves, and the woman he loves is in the body of the person he hates the most. It's bound to be confusing. Especially given how lustful vampires can be." Anya pointed out. "Which reminds me," she again stared at Angel, "your girlfriend comes after my Xander again, and you can kiss that body of yours a dusty goodbye."  
  
"She went after Xander?" Angel said incredulously.  
  
"Actually, I'm fairly certain she went after more than just Xander." Wesley said glancing around at the others.  
  
Angel groaned loudly and covered his face with one hand. "So who all do I need to apologize to?" he asked. When no one answered, he offered another question. "OK, who do I *not* need to apologize to?"   
  
"Um, I don't think she tried anything with Willow or Tara. But I think that was only because they weren't in the room at the time." Anya offered. "Quite the appetite you vampires have. I'd almost forgotten that."   
  
"Yeah, well, I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore do I?" Angel replied.  
  
"No....but Buffy does." Giles said quietly. "So how do we go about instructing her to reign in her...appetites?"  
  
**********  
  
"So big guy, come here often?" Cordelia questioned as she stepped out on the porch.  
  
"Only every night the earth spins round." Spike smirked, taking a large drag off his cigarette. "You wanna tell me what happened here earlier?" He asked as he gave a questioning look to Cordelia. She simply dropped her head and glanced away from him. This raised a concern in Spike. "She didn't hurt you did she?"   
  
"No, no. She didn't hurt me. Just started something I've done in my dreams a dozen times before but never told anyone about. Problem is, it wasn't really the person in my dreams." Cordy bit out. Spike looked at her, studying her a few moments before returning to his cigarette with a shake of his head.   
  
"Seems you and I have something in common then." Spike said. "And I don't see either of us getting what we want."  
  
"But we could. I mean, ok so there is an ick factor to be considered. But we could just take our respective superbeings and go home. Pick up where things left off. Couldn't we?" Cordy finished very quietly.  
  
"I mean, they are doomed anyway, right? So we just need to get them to see that this doesn't change anything. Angel's reasons for leaving haven't changed, except now they are Buffy's reasons. We just need to get them to see that." Cordelia offered hesitantly and looked at Spike before dropping her gaze back to the ground. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It was a nice thought for a minute though."  
  
Spike gave her a sad smile before he too glanced back at the ground. "Yeah, it was. But everything *has* changed. Angel is already starting to see what a stupid git he was. As long as Buffy doesn't get as broody and noble as Angel was, then they might actually have a chance. Much as we want to be the one's they go home to at the end of the night, I don't think either of us could take that away from them."  
  
"You know, you're pretty insightful for a vampire." Cordelia smiled a moment as Spike. "I bet that gets really annoying." She added.  
  
Spike chuckled. "So I've been told luv."  
  
"Guess this means we're stuck playing matchmaker on the Buffy and Angel show." Codelia sighed.  
  
"'Spose we better suss out some sort of plan." Spike said.  
  
"Think we should tell the others?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"You mean so everyone can fret over Angels soul and the welp can pout over Buffy and threaten to stake me over the whole thing?" Spike asked.  
  
"Good point. Guess it's just us then. Is it too late to back out of this plan?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Was wondering that myself." Spike responded.  
  
**********  
  
TBC..... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
**********  
  
"Right then, we're all agreed there's nothing more we can do tonight. Everyone should get some rest and we will begin fresh in tomorrow afternoon." Giles addressed the two gathered groups.  
  
"Um, Giles.." a finally awake Xander raised his hand. "I hate to point out the obvious, but who's going to watch Buffy? I mean, we can't just leave her. She might go all freaky-deaky on us again."  
  
"Ah, what's the matter Xander? Afraid of little ole Buffy? " Buffy taunted, effecting a strong pout with Angels innocent features.  
  
"Ok first off, in case you haven't noticed, you're not so little anymore." Xander started, then decided that had come out wrong. "Not that you're fat or anything, just Angel's body is so freaking tall. And second, would I be less of a man if I said yes?" Xander asked tentatively.   
  
This drew a snickered laugh from both Spike and Angel at the same time, who then gave each other an indignant glare.   
  
"Well, you see Xander, that would imply that you were actually one to begin..." Spike started.  
  
"Hey!" Anya shouted. " I'll have you know my Xander is plenty of man. In fact, have observed thousands of men over the years, I have to say Xander is very well.."  
  
"Anya!!!" Xander interrupted as he clasped his had over Anya's mouth and smiled apologetically as he blushed deeply. "What say we mosey on over to my place, Ahn. Everyone else looks tired. I'm tired, you're tired, we're all tired." Xander continued as he stood up pulling Anya with him, his hand still covering her mouth. "Night all!" He cheerfully called as he exited the house.  
  
"Well, I'd say that was a bit more information than I needed to know." Wesley stated watching after the retreating couple.  
  
"Definitely T.M.I." Cordelia responded.  
  
"You're telling me." Spike added, " I'll be having nightmares for a week over that one."  
  
"Needless to say, he had a point. We can't just leave Buffy here unsupervised. Willow and Tara can't hold the circle forever, and everyone needs to get some sleep."  
  
"I think you should watch her Peaches." Spike quickly offered.  
  
"I should?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean it is your demon in there. You know it better than anyone else." Cordelia added.  
  
"But.." Angel started.  
  
"Not to mention you've got that slayer stamina now, so you don't need as much sleep as the rest of us." Spike said.  
  
"But I'm..." Angel tried to get in.  
  
"And none of us would be strong enough to stop her if she got loose." Cordy nodded.  
  
"That's not..." Angel popped out.  
  
"I don't know why you're arguing here. It's the most logical thing." Spike said, crooking his finger at Angel.  
  
"I'm not..." Angel tried again.  
  
"It's settled then. Angel will stay up and watch Buffy while the rest of us get some sleep. Dawn, said she was staying the night at a friends house, so Wes can sleep there. Buffy would be using her bed tonight, so I'll take it." Cordelia said as she started ushering everyone towards the respective sleeping assignments. Giles bid the group goodnight, as Willow and Tara filled Angel in on the specifics of the circle.   
  
"It should hold her if you keep your concentration. But just in case, we loaded Oz's tranquilizer gun for you." Willow said before enveloping Angel in a hug and with a smile gave him a squeeze of encouragement. "See you tomorrow. Spike, you heading back to your crypt?" Willow asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm knackered out. Could sleep for a week after all this." Spike said as the group walked out the door, leaving Angel alone with Buffy, still wondering exactly what had just happened.  
  
"Huh, that was interesting." Buffy said peering around the corner as best she could. "So, I guess it's just you and me." Buffy glanced back to Angel.   
  
"Yeah. You and, uh, me." Angel shifted a bit uncomfortably.  
  
"So, tell me lover. The curse. If we were to test it, do you think I'd loose my soul, or would we loose yours and my body would be soulless?" Buffy asked.  
  
Angel scrubbed his face with his hands. This was going to be a really long night.  
  
**********  
  
TBC..  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a terrible writers block at the moment. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for all of your incredible patience. 


	13. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Thanks to everyone who has written, wondering about updates. I am touched that this story is so well received. Rest assured that I have not abandoned it. I am working on adding to the story. Unfortunately, I have been ill recently with encephalitis and thus reading and writing takes quite the toll. I am slowly getting better however and I hope to soon have an update for you. Again, thanks to everyone for your patience and understanding.  
  
Irishrose 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
**********  
  
Buffy had finally fallen asleep. She had taunted him for what seemed like hours. Not the he wasn't used to being taunted by his demon. It pretty much taunted him 24 and 7 when he was in his own body. It was a little more disconcerting coming from Buffy.   
  
He had always known Buffy had a sharp tongue she could skillfully wield if she wanted to, and a sharp wit to go with it. However, she rarely used it on her friends.   
  
"You'll never be friends" Spikes word kept ringing in his memory.  
  
No, no, no. Can't think like this. Buffy is a friend. And since when did he let Spike get to him? No, the words she had flung at him all morning weren't hers, they belonged to his demon. A demon that was running away with the loosening of it's usually tight reins. Once the effect of the slayer blood wore off Buffy would get control and he would teach her how to keep the demon leashed.  
  
Still, it had been unsettling at best to hear the things she was saying to him last night. The slayer blood had emboldened the demon and things long since buried had surfaced to be thrown at him. He hadn't responded, but the demon didn't seem to mind.   
  
He was going to have some serious problems with the demon once he got his body back. The demon now knew not only his thoughts and feelings, but intimately knew Buffy's as well. He doubted he would be able to get the thing to shut up for months.  
  
That almost seemed to comfort him. He hadn't realized it until now, but he almost (ALMOST!) missed the inner dialog with the demon. It had kept him company, albeit bad company, for years when he had exiled himself. Now things seems almost too quiet in his head. The only one speaking was him, and after a hundred years, it was really odd to have the quiet. Almost lonely.  
  
But now Buffy had his demon. What unknown thoughts was it sharing with her? What damage control was he going to have to do once they switched bodies back? Buffy was a smart girl. She likely wouldn't believe much of anything the demon said. But Angel knew how it could eat away at you. That little niggling that never goes away until you give it credence and then it would cut a wide swath through your mind.   
  
But Buffy knew the things he had done. What he was. Why he had gone to LA. Maybe she had a chance for further understand his reasons now, and truly understand why he had done what he had done.   
  
"Does knowing that she can't give you any of those things change *anything* at all?" Spikes words again rang out.  
  
"No. It doesn't" Angel thought to himself. But didn't she still deserve better? Didn't she deserve everything life could give her? But she isn't alive anymore. She's inside his body. A dead body. A vampire's body. Did that really change things though? Or just change the scenery?   
  
"Nice to see you haven't lost your brooding skills there." Cordy said from the doorway.   
  
"Caught me red handed." Angel gave her a tight smile before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Long morning."  
  
Cordelia regarded Angels body a moment and seem to pull her robe a little tighter around herself.  
  
"So is she safe now?" She asked.  
  
"Should be. Pretty sure it wore off a few hours ago. Just before she fell asleep." Angel responded.  
  
"Oh good. The others are getting up and around, so why don't you go get some sleep. I know I'd be angry if I got my body back looking like that." Cordy pointed to him.  
  
Angel looked down at himself...herself...Buffy's body....whatever, and aside from being a little rumpled and still covered in a little vamp dust he didn't see anything wrong.  
  
"What? I've seen her worse." Angel replied  
  
"Yeah, and funny thing is, it was usually because of you." Cordy said. "But seriously, you have seriously set that body back about 10 years in the beauty department. Didn't anyone show you how to fix your hair?"  
  
"Again with the hair. Why does everyone have to say something about the hair?" Angel replied a little indignantly.  
  
"Not to mention, a little foundation wouldn't kill you Angel, and this is all pretty basic stuff. You would think that Willow, OK maybe not Willow, but Anya could have at least shown you some basic beauty tips." Cordy pointed out as she took Angel by the arm and started to lead him up the stairs.  
  
"Cordy, I think we were a little busy trying to figure out what had happened and how to get me back." Angel responded.  
  
"Lesson number one, you are never to busy to make yourself beautiful." Cordy said, as the walked down the hallway to Buffy's bedroom. "I realize that it's a little more difficult with Buffy's body, but it can be done."  
  
"Tell you what, first thing this evening, we will go over some basic girl stuff." Cordy said pushing him towards the bed.  
  
"I really don't think that's necessary Cordy." Angel replied as he climbed into the bed.  
  
"Of course it's necessary!" Cordy replied indignantly. "Just look at you. Even Buffy would be shocked."  
  
Angel opened his mouth again to protest, but Cordy cut him off.  
  
"No! No arguments. You will learn how to care for your skin." She pointed at him like an unruly child. "And you will learn how to fix your hair and makeup. Not to mention, you're going to have to learn a little fashion sense as well. To bad you didn't bring Angelus sense of fashion with you to Buffy's body. And you'll have the best teacher in this dimension to show you. Me!" Cordelia flashed one of her patent smiles.  
  
"Oh, guess we'll have to go over the whole personal hygiene thing with you being human and all now." Cordy said off handedly as she covered him up with the covers.   
  
"Tara already covered that earlier." Angel replied a little petulantly before catching himself. His eyes popped wide open in his embarrassment as he hoped she didn't understand what he had ment when he said that.  
  
"That time of the month huh? Well no wonder you look like death warmed over. Well, I suppose that if you were going to have someone explain the female body, a lesbian would be the best candidate. Still, we'll go over everything again when you wake up." Cordelia leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Angel's forehead.   
  
"Now, you get some sleep and when you wake up, we'll make you a new woman!" She patted his arm through the blanket and then quickly left the room.   
  
  
  
Angel laid in the bed motionless for a moment. If he didn't go to sleep, then he couldn't wake up. Thus avoiding altogether Cordelia's 'day of beauty'. However, he really didn't think a lack of sleep would hold her off forever. Finally he decided that he really should try to get some sleep. After all, there was always the chance he would die in his sleep.   
  
He could always hope.  
  
**********  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N- "That's right, I'm back and I'm a bloody animal!!!"...Spike in Doomed, Season 4  
  
Ok, so maybe not so much a *bloody* animal, as a weak recovering one. Good to be back and writing though! Thanks to everyone for their support. 


	15. Chapter 14

A/N- "Exchange Rate" won the "Desired" Judges Award in Round 5 of the Shadows & Dust Awards!!!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Angel had slept fitfully for a few hours and was now deliberating how to go about the rest of the day. He absolutely could *not* spend the afternoon talking beauty with Codelia, much less relive the dreaded feminine hygiene conversation Tara had given him earlier. At least Tara had been gentle, having delicately but thoroughly explained what was happening and then setting several items on the counter in the bathroom and suggesting that Angel "read the instructions" and "use his best judgment" before leaving him alone.  
  
There was no way Cordelia was going to be so delicate.   
  
This situation called for intervention. Angel quickly and quietly dressed. He sat at Buffy's vanity and swept her hair up into a low ponytail as before. He quickly decided that no matter what Cordelia said, he was not going to do any of that makeup stuff. Angel stood and crept silently to the door. He slowly cracked open the door to the bedroom, jumping and shushing it when it gave an objecting creak. Quieting his racing pulse, he quickly scanned the hall to check for Cordy. He listened carefully at the top of the stair, trying to ascertain her exact where abouts.   
  
Not hearing Cordelia's voice, he slowly and deliberately crept down the stairs, every one of his muscles ready to sprint back upstairs, should Cordy enter his vicinity. Having reached the bottom, he again listened for her voice. Living room, she was in the living room discussing money with Anya.   
  
Using every bit of stealth he could muster, Angel slipped around the corner of the stairwell, into the dining room. Pressing his body flush against the paneling and freezing to see if Cordy had spotted him.  
  
"Hey Angel." Xander said coming up from the kitchen.   
  
Angel quickly sprang to action. Clamping a hand over Xanders mouth and silently shushing him with the other. Xander effected a confused look but made no further noise.  
  
"Cordy..." Angel whispered by way of explanation.  
  
Xander nodded affirmatively and whispered back, "Been there myself man."  
  
Angel simply rolled his eyes. "You haven't seen me! Got it?"  
  
Xander again nodded, putting a sympathetic hand on Angel's shoulder.   
  
"Good luck and God speed." he said before disappearing around the corner.  
  
Angel took up his stealthy movement heading towards the kitchen, carefully listening for Cordelia's approaching voice. He slowly made his way into the kitchen, holding his fingers to his lips to ensure everyone in the room understood to stay quiet. Giles, Buffy, Spike, and Willow all looked questioningly at him.  
  
"Just continue like I'm not here." Angel whispered. He then made his way quietly around the kitchen attempting to find something to sate his ravening appetite. All conversation had ceased as the group watched in fascination as Angel set about making himself breakfast with a delicacy usually reserved for defusing bombs. As Angel stood at the island cutting potato with complete silence, Cordy suddenly could be heard coming toward the kitchen. Angel looked around with sheer panic and finding nowhere to hide, he dropped to the floor behind the counter as Cordy entered the room.  
  
"I think I should go wake Angel." she said making her way up to the counter on the opposite side of Angel. Everyone in the room turned questioning eyes from Angel cowering on the floor, to Cordelia rambling away.   
  
"I mean, we kind of made plans for the evening and we really should get started while the mall is still open." Cordelia said, coming around the side of the counter to head for the sink.  
  
Angel heard her moving and scrambled around the side of the island, four eyes curiously watching the display.  
  
"I mean, you can usually get the sales clerks to bargain just before closing." Cordelia said as she pulled a glass from the cabinet above the sink, them she turned toward the refrigerator. "We still have orange juice left?" Cordelia asked. The group of four just looked at her blankly, so she shrugged her shoulders and went to the fridge and opened it.  
  
Angel quickly deduced her intended destination and skidded around to the hall side of the counter before Cordy could spot him. Again, four sets of eye noted his maneuvers with growing confusion.  
  
"And besides, a quality makeover takes time. I don't want to rush them." Cordelia said as she pulled out the orange juice and quickly poured herself a glass before putting it back.   
  
"I mean, granted...when you're on your period isn't the best time to experiment with new makeup, but he really looked kind of ragged earlier. I can't just leave him looking that way no can I?" Cordelia said as she moved around the island and headed toward the stairs. Again, Angel scrambling around the counter to fend off detection.  
  
As the sound of Cordelia tromping up the stairs, Angel let out a long sigh of relief. Taking note that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"What?" Angel asked confusedly.  
  
"*That* is what you all couldn't tell me?" Buffy asked everyone, looking pointedly around. "What are you guys? 12 year olds?"  
  
"Buffy, we were simply being sensitive to Angel's predicament at the moment." Giles defended himself, still managing to blush at the discussion topic.  
  
"Spike laughed at him!" Willow quickly fished.  
  
"Hey! Bloody traitor..." Spike pouted. "Don't listen to 'em Slayer. If it hadn't been for me, they wouldn't have know what was going on and left soulboy to figure it out on his own."  
  
"Oh for the love of... wait a minute. Spike, how did you figure it out anyway?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike sputtered a few incoherent syllables before he stopped and clamped his mouth shut and looked squarely at Buffy, "Vampire" he said as he touched his nose, sending a daring smirk her way. Then seeing Angels face so contorted in embarrassed shock, he shook his head a couple time. "this is getting too bloody weird" and headed out the back door.  
  
At that moment, Cordelia came back down the stairs calling out as she descended, "Hey, has anybody seen Angel? He isn't upstairs."   
  
Angel's eye widened to comedic proportions as he tried to figure out how to escape the impending disaster. He could probably make it to the basement door, but chances were she would eventually check down there, and with only one entrance she would have him cornered. If he bolted for the hall or dining room, he chanced running into her if he mistook which direction she was coming. That left either the back door or trying to squeeze Buffy's body into the cabinets. He quickly assessed that he would have enough time to squeeze so run it was.   
  
"Buffy! You, me, patrol, NOW!" Angel said as he grabbed Buffy's arm and slid out the door just as Cordelia came around from the hall.  
  
"Huh, who was that?" Cordelia inquired after the slamming door, the curtains waving back and forth slightly.  
  
**********  
  
TBC.....  
  
Ok, you know what to do! Review!! 


	16. Chapter 15

Exchange Rate won Judges Choice at the Shadows & Dust awards!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Angel thanked The Powers he'd made it out of the house before Codelia caught him. That had certainly been to close a call.  
  
"So, you gonna tell me what that was all about?" Buffy asked. "Not that I blame anyone for wanting to get away from Cordelia, but if you're gonna use me as an excuse..."  
  
"Cordy was about to take me and your body out for a new makeover," Angel explained.  
  
"No way!" Buffy exclaimed. "Although, you do have me looking a little worn around the edges."  
  
"Looks as good as ever to me," Angel smiled. "What's that saying about a gunny sack, or paper bag, or something along those lines? Don't forget that I come from a time when most women weren't really made up a lot."  
  
Buffy squeezed Angel's hand, which she'd conveniently forgotten to let go of after he pulled her out the back door. He didn't seem to mind that little fact though.  
  
"So, you're trying to flatter me by telling me that I look like a peasant girl from a couple hundred years ago?" Buffy teased.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it," Angel stated.   
  
"You still have that Angel charm. Kind of disconcerting in my body though," Buffy said with a frown.  
  
"And the California native speak sounds so natural coming from *my* mouth," Angel retorted, but the grin on his face betrayed his mirth.  
  
"Hey, at least it's not some thick Irish brogue. Why don't you speak in a brogue anyway?" Buffy inquired. "I mean, not even a trace of an accent."  
  
"I have an accent," Angel frowned.  
  
"No, you don't. Not even when you're flustered, or angry, or, or, anything," Buffy pointed out. "So when did you loose it?"  
  
"I didn't loose it, so much as, don't use it," Angel replied.  
  
"Ah hah! So you admit that you don't have an accent!" Buffy exclaimed, shaking her finger at Angel.   
  
Angel rolled his eyes, "Alright, I admit it. I worked to get rid of my brogue. I didn't need to stick out once I had my soul. One less thing to draw attention to me. Everyone knew of the vampire with the face of an Angel and a thick Irish brogue. Helpful when you're trying to keep the minions in line. Not so helpful if you're trying to disappear."  
  
"Oh. Well. That makes sense," Buffy responded.  
  
"Can we get on with patroling now?" Angel asked.  
  
"Lead on, oh Slayer of mine," Buffy said, as she extended a hand toward the grave yard they were nearing.  
  
A hand full of fledglings later, Angel was tiring and Buffy was just hitting her stride.  
  
"You know, I could get used to this vampire stuff," Buffy commented off-handedly. "Between the super senses and the strength and speed, it's pretty cool."  
  
"Don't forget the never aging. The never having to work, because you just take what you want," Angel added.  
  
"All potential benefits," Buffy stated.  
  
"Then there's the needing blood and being evil," Angel numerated.  
  
"Well, that part does kind of suck," Buffy said. "But I can see why so many people are drawn to it.  
  
"And of course there's the watching everyone and everything you love die and fall away," Angel pointed out.  
  
"Oh," Buffy quietly replied.  
  
"Yeah, *big* oh," Angel bit out, but then his expression softened. "Buffy, don't fall in love with this. There's so much you will miss if you stay this way." Angel reached up and gently traced the edge of Buffy's cheek. "You were made to be in the light. It's part of who you are. If you stay like this, you'll never be able to walk in the sun. Everything and everyone you hold in your heart will eventually be lost to you. You'll never have a family. No little girls with golden curls. No son with that nose. No one to grow old with. None of it. That's why I left Buffy."  
  
"And none of that really matters," Buffy replied with a sad smile.  
  
Angel urgently replied, "Of course it matters, Buffy. You need and deserve all those things."  
  
"No Angel, what I need is the man I love." Buffy sadly replied. "I don't need or want any of that, if I can't have it with you. If I need the light, it's the light you give me. The only family I need is you. If I am destined to die for my calling, shouldn't I live the life I have with the one who makes me happy? The one who makes my heart and soul cry for joy?"  
  
"Buffy..." Angel started.  
  
"I answered myself those questions a long time ago Angel. I know that everything is different now that I have your body, but it's still all the same. The answers haven't changed. If I had any of that stuff, it still won't make me happy if I didn't have you." Buffy finished.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Angel replied.  
  
"Let me ask you this Angel, now that you have that ability to do and have everything you wanted me to have, does it change anything for you?" Bufy asked.  
  
Angel simply stared at Buffy, dumb-founded that her words were so close to the exact words Spike had used in his question the night before.  
  
After long moments, Angel replied "I don't know. It's not that easy Buffy. It never is."   
  
"It is, if you make it." Buffy stated. After a moment, she slowly leaned down and placed a light kiss on Angel's mouth. A tender, slow kiss that that Buffy poured every last bit of her love into. After a stunned moment, Angel responded to the kiss. Letting his hesitancy and despair finally fall away for just a moment.  
  
Buffy backed up slowly, giving Angel a small, sad smile before turning to head toward her house. Leaving Angel alone to ask himself the same questions she had been so torn over only a few years ago.   
  
**********  
  
Angel slowly paced though the cemetary. Not really paying attention to where he was going or thinking about anything around him. The pesky questions of two stubborn blonds kept nagging at him.  
  
*"Does any of that make you happy?"*  
  
It would be great to be able to have children, but not if they weren't with Buffy. Being in the sun was a wonderful sensation, but without someone to share it with, he would be just as cold. He didn't have eternity anymore, but that made what time he could have with Buffy even more precious. No, Angel finally answered. Having those things without having Buffy, wouldn't make him happy.   
  
*"Does any of it change how you feel about Buffy?"*  
  
So what if she had his body. So what if she didn't look the same. Inside she was still the same girl he had fallen in love with. His circumstances hadn't changed any of that.  
  
*"Does knowing that she can't give you any of those things change *anything* at all?"*  
  
*"Does it change anything for you?"*  
  
No, Angel had to admit that none of it changed anything. He still loved her every bit as much. He still wanted her, still needed her.   
  
And appearantly she still needed and loved him. But could they make it work? There were so many obstacles to overcome. The least of which was the fact that they still wore each others bodies. It wouldn't be simple.  
  
*"It is, if you make it."*  
  
He had been such a fool. He had left the one he loved, and let the monster win. Well, no more. He would go back and somehow they would make it all work. They would not let the monsters, literal and figurative, win.  
  
Angel turned back towards Buffy's house and let the Slayer's legs carry him as fast as they could run. No time like the present to get started.  
  
**********  
  
"So, Slayer, I take it you and the gelled one, er, blond, er, bloody hell...Angel...had a few choice words?" Spike inquired as he sat next to Buffy on the back porch.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy replied.  
  
"Soul boy still not understand?" Spike asked, looking down as he toed a rock with his boot.  
  
Buffy looked hard at Spike.   
  
"Don't know why you're surprised Slayer. Always could read you like a book. Know you a lot better than you think." Spike supplied.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Yeah, you always did."   
  
Both were silent for several moments.  
  
"Maybe I should give up," Buffy finally spoke. "Move on, find someone else and let them love me. I'm sure I could learn to be.."  
  
"Rot," Spike said emphatically.  
  
"That's complete rot and you know it, Slayer. There's no shortage of men who could love you, me included, but none of them would ever come close to bein' in your heart and soul the way Angel is. You would never be completely happy. Not that I'd mind trying, mind you," Spike smiled.  
  
Buffy smiled back. "I'm sure you wouldn't," Buffy's smiled faltered. "It doesn't really matter though, as long as Angel won't let it happen."  
  
"Give him some more time. I have a feelin' that bein' you is gonna open his eyes a bit. Make him finally see what's in front of him," Spike responded.  
  
"I don't know Spike..." Buffy started.  
  
"Oh, it'll happen all right," Spike cut her off. "And maybe soone than you think." Spike finished as he looked past Buffy and smiled.   
  
Buffy turned in the direction of Spike's gaze and saw Angel come running breathless into the yard. Her eyes silently questioned him as to his decision. His expression answered her. As he smiled, his whole being seemed to light up.  
  
The two lovers closed the distance between each other and came together in a kiss that was full of everything they had ever wanted or hoped. The love, the history, the passion, the need, the fulfillment, all shining through in that moment. They had made their decisions.   
  
As the kiss lingered, something in them seemed to change. As they finally broke apart, each was staring back into their love's rightful face. Angel's hand came up and brushed back a stray lock of blond from Buffy's face, as her hand came up and brushed lightly across Angel's kiss swollen lower lip. They exchanged smiles and leaned back in for another kiss.  
  
"So, we did good here. Love finally won." Codelia whispered from behind Spike.  
  
"Yeah. Love concours all, and all that rot." Spike smiled.  
  
**********  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone for their incredible patience and wonderful reviews and suggestions. This story would never have been completed without you! 


End file.
